Once Upon a Starry Night
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: "When it is dark enough, you can see the stars."-Ralph Waldo Emerson. A Sirius-raises-Harry-Story. AU. alive!Marlene, non-imprisoned!Sirius. Sirius x Marlene, James x Lily, Remus x Dorcas, Eventual Remus x Tonks. R&R! Chapter 15 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, all and welcome to my newest story, which will begin on a highly depressing note but I assure you will get better over time.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to do i need a pen name, who share's my love of MarlenexSirius!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Marlene's family members who are the property of do i need a pen name and myself, they were originally created in our stories archived under our joint account SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn, which you should really read. ;)**

Marlene McKinnon stumbled blankly down the London street, she was in a state of shock, and it didn't help that she was supporting the largely unconscious body of her youngest brother Max. She felt vaguely nauseous, and her chest ached with an agony she had never experienced thus far in her young life. She had arrived at her parent's home at eight o'clock in the evening, her arms filled with presents and a birthday cake for her brother. Upon arriving at her home she had expected to be greeted with hugs and yelling and perhaps some curses in Gaelic. She hadn't expected to arrive at home and find the Dark Mark lighting up the sky above her house. Her packages fell to the ground unnoticed, and she pulled out her wand, making her way into the house.

She was fairly certain that any death eaters were long gone from her home. She found the front entry empty, and proceeded further into the house. She had continued to the dining room where they held most family dinners, and she quickly found part of her family. 

A sob tore from her throat as she spotted her eldest brother Malcolm, his body badly injured, he had clearly been tortured prior to his death. Several feet away she spotted his wife, Fianna, she had less markings and injuries, although Marlene could make out vague tear tracks down her face from where her mascara had run.

She had felt as though she'd been punched in the gut and fell to her knees next to her eldest brother's body. She forced herself to glance around the room and spotted her brother Merric's body lying unmoving on the other side of the table. Marlene forced herself to get up despite her desire to remain there on the floor until the death eater's found her and killed her as well.

She made her way out of the dining room towards the kitchen where she had an idea she would find her parents for better or worse. Marlene was right, her mother was slumped against the counter, her eyes half-open. The patio doors were open, and Marlene surmised that the death eaters had entered that way, taking out her mother before she so much as had time to scream. She found her father sprawled on the floor by the kitchen island, he too was dead.

Marlene made her way out the patio doors, something told her she would find Max and Marcas here. They both adored Quidditch, as most of her family did, and she figured they would probably be out here playing, as it was Max's birthday, and they usually played during parties. She found Marcas first. He lay in a crumpled heap near the goal posts. His broom was several feet away shattered to pieces. Of all her brother's this was the one closest to her in age and personality both. They had fought all the time, both quick to anger, despite this he had always understood her and she him, and here they were finally separate after all their childhood adventures.

She pulled herself away from Marcas and began to scan the area for Max. She found him at last. He was dangling upside down in the air, his leg caught in one of the hoops. Marlene felt herself shaking in rage, couldn't the death eater's at least grant her family the simple right to die with dignity? Apparently not. Then Max did something the other's had not, he moved, it was just a small twitch of his arm but Marlene caught it and had managed to Accio a broom from the shed they stored them in within a minute. The witch mounted the broom and was soon engaged in detaching her brother from the goal post. She succeeded and brought him slowly back to the ground. Just as they reached the ground Marlene heard a loud crack from the house that could only have come from someone apparating. Unwilling to risk the guest being a death eater coming back to finish the job Marlene seized her brother by the wrist and promptly disapparated.

Which is how Marlene came to find herself stumbling down the streets of London barely supporting her brother's weight, it occurred to her dimly that she should have cast a feather-light charm on him, but she could not summon the energy to do so. She finally stumbled upon her desired location, pressing heavily on the buzzer to the flat.

Moments later the door to the apartment building was opened. And Sirius Black stood there looking at her.

"Geez, Marlene go easy on the buzzer, will you?" Sirius began to complain before he abruptly stopped speaking as he took in her ashen complexion, and the mostly out-of-it Max propped against her. Without requiring her to say anything at all, he seized seized her brother from her and gestured for her to walk in ahead of him before following her up the stairs, Max tossed over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

He deposited Max on the couch, and turned back to Marlene who was standing blankly in the center of the room clearly unsure what to do. "Mars?" Sirius inquired calling her by the name he had bestowed upon her back in first year. "Max needs a healer, what do you want to do?" He asked gently.

Marlene continued to stare at him, her face pale. "They're all dead." She whispered.

Quickly ascertaining that he as not going to get anymore information out of his girlfriend, Sirius strode over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder out of the jar he kept on the mantle. He threw it into the fire and the flames turned bright green. He then walked back over to Marlene and gently pushed her toward the fire. "We're going to Hogwarts, okay?"

She nodded mutely in response to his statement and stepped into the green flames calling out "Hogwarts," as she did so. Sirius then made his way to the couch and picked up Max again before throwing more floo powder in the fire and following after Marlene.

He found her waiting outside the fireplace in the Hogwarts staff room. The school was serving as a meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix as well as a hospital for members of the light who were injured. The two silently made their way to the Hospital Wing, quickly reaching their destination.

Madame Pomfrey who was running the underground hospital immediately rushed over to them and directed Sirius to deposit Max on the nearest available bed. "What happened?" She asked briskly as she began to run diagnostic spells on the youngest McKinnon sibling.

Sirius glanced uncertainly at Marlene. "I'm not really sure. She just showed up at my apartment with Max." He explained.

The nurse paused and surveyed the orange-haired girl for a moment. "Miss McKinnon, please sit down before you fall down." She requested taking in the unhealthy pallor of Marlene's face. Sirius swiftly seized his girlfriend by the arm and guided her into a nearby chair.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius inquired.

"He should be in his office." The nurse replied.

"I'm going to go get him." The former Gryffindor continued, he squeezed Marlene's shoulder lightly as he made his way past her toward the door.

Sirius quickly returned with the Headmaster who had been in his office writing a letter of some sort.

Pomfrey had just finished up with Max when they returned.

"Your brother is going to be just fine." She reassured Marlene. "He had a broken leg, which I healed, as well as unmistakable signs of having undergone the Cruciatus Curse, and other spells of a similar nature. I've given him potions to deal with the effects, and he should be waking up within the next few hours."

Marlene sagged with relief from her seat next to Max's bed.

"Why don't you tell us what happened, Marlene?" Dumbledore requested. Sirius sat down next to his girlfriend and intertwined their fingers.

"It's Max's birthday today." She explained softly. "I was late to the party because I was baking the cake. I got there at eight to find the Dark Mark over our house."

"I'm so sorry, Mars." Sirius whispered squeezing her hand lightly in comfort, even as he felt his own eyes fill with tears, he had grown to love Marlene's family like his own over the years.

"They're all dead." She whispered. "Mum, Dad, Malcolm, Marcas, Merric, Fianna."

She heard a sharp intake of breath from one of her listeners and paused.

"What about Milo and Keira?" Dumbledore inquired after her second-oldest brother and his wife.

"He couldn't come." Marlene said with relief. "He had Quidditch practice, his coach wouldn't let him off, and Keira was ill so she she stayed home as well."

"I'm going to alert the rest of the Order." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "We'll take care of everything at your house." He continued, which basically meant that they would remove the bodies and clean up the mess left from the attack.

Marlene nodded stiffly in reply. Pomfrey retreated discreetly to her office leaving Sirius and Marlene alone. He swiftly pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap, at which point she promptly buried her face in his shirt and proceeded to cry for the first time since she had found almost her entire family dead in their own home.

**A/N Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

**A/N Hello, my lovely readers! Dude, it is the day after I posted Chapter 1 and I am back with Chapter 2. I really like writing this story, so it will get very frequent updates. :)**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Dedication: To allidiane23 my first reviewer for this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Marlene's family members who are the joint property of do i need a pen name and my self.**

"Is it done?" A cruel voice demanded of the figures kneeling in front of him.

"y-yes my lord." came the trembling voice of Travers.

"Are you sure you got them all?"

"Except the Quidditch playing brother, he wasn't there." Piped up one of the other death eaters nervously.

"Milo McKinnon is a fool, and no threat to us." Voldemort replied. "We will take him out if we have the opportunity, but it is fine for now. Are you quite sure you killed the others?"

"There were two older people, the parents presumably, four younger wizards, and a young woman, my lord."

"Excellent." Voldemort replied. "The most important part was wiping out the auror, Malcolm, and the one from Dumbledore's troublesome Order, Marlene. She especially has been a thorn in my side from the moment her and her blood-traitor year-mates graduated from Hogwarts." He concluded. "You're dismissed." He hissed to the kneeling death eaters.

"y-yes, my lord." They stammered before rapidly fleeing the room.

****

-Story Break-

"Regulus?" Sirius asked incredulously. He had left Marlene at Hogwarts while he returned to his apartment to get her a new set of clothes as her current ones were covered in blood. He didn't think she had noticed yet, but he thought it prudent to get her new ones as soon as possible.

"Sirius? I'm so sorry." His younger brother exclaimed jumping up from where he had been sitting outside of Sirius' door.

"A bunch of your death eater buddies aren't about to pop out and kill me, are they?" Sirius asked dryly as he unlocked the door and gestured for Regulus to follow after him.

"I would never help them hurt you." Regulus replied seriously.

"I know." Sirius agreed after considering for a few moments. "Can we make this quick, Reg, I've got places to be?"

"You don't know, do you?" Regulus asked a pained-expression crossing his face

"Know what?" Sirius asked irritably.

"About Marlene." Regulus specified.

"What about her?" Sirius asked with a hard tone.

"She's dead, Siri." Regulus explained. "Her whole family is."

"Get out." Sirius demanded in reply.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Sirius answered as his brother disappeared out the door (1). He swiftly conjured a Patronus and sent it to Dumbledore explaining that the Death Eaters believed Marlene and Max to be dead.

**-Story Break- **

"Marlene!" Milo McKinnon exclaimed striding into the hospital wing. His features looked drawn, and his eyes were red-rimmed, he was clearly on the verge of exhaustion, but he was alive. The quidditch player held out his arms to his only sister who swiftly moved from her spot next to their younger brother's bed and embraced him. "I thought you were dead." He whispered into her hair. "I got home, and oh-God, Marlene, mum and dad, and Malcolm and everyone..."

"It was you then?" She asked, pulling back slightly so she could look up at him. "I heard someone apparate onto the property, I thought it might be a death eater so I disapparated with Max."

"It was me." Milo confirmed. "How is Max doing?" He asked quietly.

"Madam Pomfrey says he's going to be okay, he should wake up soon." Marlene answered. "He was dangling from a fucking Quidditch post, Milo. I think the death eaters were using him as a Quaffle." She paused to let this information sink in before continuing."When I get my hands on those death eaters, I am going to make them see their precious dark lord as the freaking Easter bunny compared to what I am going to do to them."

"I'm afraid that you will not be getting anywhere near near them, Miss McKinnon." Dumbledore announced as he made his way into the infirmary.

"Excuse me?" Marlene demanded in a loud tone, before abruptly forcing herself to quiet down as Max shifted on the bed.

"It has come to my attention that Voldemort for all intents and purposes believes both you, Marlene, and young Max here to be quite dead. And, I believe that it is in our best interests to reinforce that impression. Therefore, I think it's in your best interests to go into hiding." Dumbledore explained.

"Hold that thought." Marlene requested. "I think I'm going to be sick." She explained as she accioed a basin over to herself and proceeded to become violently ill. Milo crouched down beside his side his sister and dutifully held her hair away from her face.

After a few minutes she recovered, and vanished the evidence of her illness.

"Are you okay, 'Leney?" Milo asked referring to to her by her childhood nickname.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Now let's get back to the task it hand."

"Perhaps, you might like to lie down and rest for a short while and we can discuss this later-" Dumbledore suggested only to be cut off by Marlene.

"No. Let's discuss this now. I'm not afraid to fight, you know that." Marlene exclaimed fiercely from her spot on the floor..

"I know." Dumbledore agreed. "But you're more use to us alive than dead." He continued bluntly.

Marlene jumped up from the floor intent on continuing the argument only to sway ominously as the room spun around her. She caught a blurred glimpse of her brother and the headmaster's concerned faces before her eyes rolled back and she plummeted toward the ground only to be swiftly caught by her brother.

********

**A/N Review! Next chapter will be posted very soon. ie. whenever I get reviews. ;)**

(1) I know Regulus should already be dead by this point in time, however I am extending his life a little bit for the purposes of that conversation.

Poor Reggie. Dude. Why do I have to keep killing everyone off?


	3. Chapter 3

****

****

**A/N Hello, my lovely reviewers, I have returned with an update for you all! I totally just adore this story so updates will be frequent, all though will ostensibly occur on Wednesdays according to my update schedule. (ie. I will update probably more often then that).**

Thanks to all Reviewers!

Dedication: to livin and breathin for her review.

Disclaimer: I own Marlene's siblings and grandparents and whatnot together with do i need a pen name. But nothing else.

Chapter 3:

Madam Pomfrey had been swiftly called from her office by Dumbledore. The matron had directed Milo to lay his sister down on the bed next to Max's and then shooed both Milo and Dumbledore from the room.

She proceeded to run diagnostic spells on the witch expecting that her fainting spell was probably the result of exhaustion and stress. This was partly true, but not the main cause as the nurse discovered when Marlene's abdomen began to glow faintly pink.

Pomfrey shook her head slightly at the discovery, and redirected her wand murmuring "Ennervate."

Marlene stirred slightly before she opened her eyes blinking up at the nurse. "What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." Poppy replied briskly. "There is something we need to discuss, Miss McKinnon,"

"What?" Marlene asked still mildly befuddled from her fainting spell.

"As it happens you are pregnant." The nurse replied.

"Are you serious?" Marlene demanded slumping back against the pillows.

As if on cue Sirius chose this moment to stroll into the ward. "Of course she isn't Sirius, my dear, Mars, only I can be Sirius."

"In answer to your question, Miss McKinnon, I am one hundred percent sure." Poppy replied.

Sirius taking in the room's atmosphere and noting the fact that his girlfriend was currently lying in bed, looked back and forth between the two women analyzing the situation. "What is going on?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Marlene replied giving the nurse a warning look. "I just had a bit of a dizzy spell."

"Are you alright?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm fine." Marlene said. "Just a little tired."

"Why don't you go to sleep? Max won't be awake for awhile yet." Sirius suggested.

"I think I might." Marlene replied. "Could you go see Milo and let him know I'm fine? He should be with the headmaster."

"Of course." Sirius said squeezing her hand lightly as he headed from the room.

Madam Pomfrey turned back to Marlene once Sirius had disappeared from the ward. "I will get you some pre-natal potions you need to take, and we will go over some general guidelines later, but for now I want you to rest, okay?" The nurse questioned.

Marlene nodded mutely and waited until the nurse had retreated into her office before rolling onto her side and allowing a few tears to slide down her face, as she thought about her baby who would never know her would-be uncle Malcolm, or Merric, or Marcas, who would grow up grandparent-less. Marlene had been especially close to her own grandparents, she still was close to her grandma who lived in Ireland and had taught her how to bake. And, her grandpa prior to his death during her seventh year had been the person she was closest to in the entire world.

She wondered what he would say if he could see her now, most of her family dead, pregnant, and unmarried. Her hands automatically found the necklace he had gifted her with before she left for Hogwarts: "dearmad choíche rud ar fiú cuimhneamh air; ná cuimhnigh choíche ar rud is fearr a dhearmad." She whispered to the silent room.

After a few minutes she drifted into sleep her necklace still clenched tightly in her right hand. She woke up screaming an hour later, she could here Sirius murmuring comforting phrases to her, in an attempt to pull her from her nightmares. She opened her eyes, and terrified blue met equally scared gray eyes.

"I saw them." Marlene whispered. "In my dream, Malcom, and Fianna, Mum, Dad, Merric, Marcas, they all kept asking why I wasn't there, why I didn't save them."

Sirius stroked her orange curls lightly. "It's not your fault, Marlene." He said softly, firmly. "If you had been there the only thing that would have happened is that you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know." She replied. "It's just hard."

"I'm sorry."

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Milo and Dumbledore once more. "Are you feeling better, Miss McKinnon?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"I'm better now." Marlene replied politely.

"Have you given anymore thought to what we discussed.

"I'll do it." Marlene said, the entrance of her unborn child into the equation changed things considerably.

"Do what?" Sirius asked.

"Marlene has consented along with Milo and presumably Max to go into hiding for a time." Dumbledore answered.

"Good." Sirius replied with relief. "I can't lose you, Mars." He whispered to the ginger-haired witch.

"You won't." She whispered back. "Don't you go leaving me either."

"We need to discuss the best way to hide you, perhaps the Fidelius Charm?" Dumbledore suggested.

"We can go to the Cassidy estate." Marlene replied.

"The Cassidys have a lot of old magic, our family estate is enchanted so that no one other than a Cassidy either by marriage or blood can enter the property unless directly escorted by a family member." Milo explained. "And even if escorted by a family member the words won't let an outsider through if they intent to do harm to anyone inside." Milo explained.

"It's ancient Irish magic." Marlene continued. "But I won't go anywhere until I get to go to my family members' funerals. They will be placed in the McKinnon graveyard. It's also heavily warded, we should be safe enough there to have the funerals. After that we will go into hiding like you want." She promised.

"I don't suppose that I have much of a chance of preventing you."

"Not a chance in hell, Headmaster." Marlene replied cheerfully.

"I thought so." Dumbledore replied.

Marlene waited until the headmaster had excused himself, and Milo had gone to sit by by Max's bed before she addressed Sirius. "You'll come with me, won't you?" She asked.

"I will never leave you." He replied his gray eyes boring into hers. "Never."

**A/N The phrase Marlene whispers is "May you never forget what is worth remembering, or remember what is best forgotten." Her grandpa had it engraved on the necklace he gave her in my story Amorevolous which details her relationship with her grandpa. Her mom is originally a Cassidy before she married her dad a McKinnon, in case you're wondering where all the Cassidy talk is coming from.**

**Yep. Marlene is pregnant. Which I am suprised that you all didn't guess, especially those of you who have read my story the Life and Times of Marlene McKinnon.**

**Sirius and Marlene are going to have quite a bit to deal with between her pregnancy, and raising Harry as they will soon be forced to do when Lily and James are killed.**

****

**Also, quick question(s) everyone 1. Should I keep Regulus alive? and 2. for his last year of school should Max live with Milo or Marlene? Milo is older so it would seemingly fall to him to take in Max. However, Milo is also a quidditch player and flies around Europe with his team. Whereas Marlene will already be taking care of two kids together with Sirius. Idk, let me know what you guys think okay? Your opinions are very important to my decision making process.**

Oh and don't worry Marlene will tell Sirius she's pregnant soon. She just had barely absorbed Pomfrey's statement when he walked in so she wasn't quite ready yet.

And, as you may or may not have figured out Marlene's pregnancy will guarantee that James will not ask Sirius to be his secret keeper because he won't be willing to risk Sirius getting killed for him when he has a kid on the way. Sirius will suggest Peter for the same reasons as in canon. Except that Dumbledore will be aware of Peter's position, and Sirius will be firmly alibied by the McKinnons who will come out of hiding after Voldemort is temporarily stopped by Lily's sacrifice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello, my lovely readers of the only story which I am not behind in updating! :P**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Dedication: To Direwolfy whose review made me smile. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Marlene's relatives together with do i need a pen name. They were originally created under our joint account SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Marlene?" Max called weakly spotting his sister curled up in a chair next to his bed. She was awake, starring blankly into space lost in her own thoughts. She had slept for a few hours in a bed, before she could no longer do so haunted by images of her family members. She had then moved to his bedside taking up a vigil there. Sirius and Milo had also spent the night in the hospital wing, Milo to be close to Max and her and Sirius to be with her. They were both asleep still as it was maybe five in the morning.

"Max?" She sprung out of the chair and was by his side in an instant grabbing him in a fierce embrace causing him to wince slightly in pain. "I'm sorry." She said releasing him and settling for holding his hand.

"It's true then, isn't it?" He asked his eyes welling up slightly. "They're all dead aren't they?"

"Yes." Marlene admitted brokenly.

"Mac an donais!" (1) Max exclaimed.

"Tha fios agam." (2) Marlene replied softly.

"Some birthday, huh?" Her only remaining younger brother whispered bitterly.

"Tá brón orm." (3)

"What do we do now?" He asked, and he looked so small right then that Marlene was seized by the urge to comfort him like she had when he was six and thought Marcas had stolen his toy broom.

"We survive." Marlene replied grimly, squeezing his hand tightly. "As best we can."

"I miss them." He whispered.

"So do I."

"Will you lay with me?" He asked quietly reminding her of how he used to seek her out when he was little and had a nightmare. She nodded and he scooted over to make room for her. She lay down next to him and they remained that way silent for a little while.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Max appeared to consider this for a few moments. "Does Sirius know?" He asked.

"No." Marlene replied. "Only you do, I've only just found out." She added.

"Congrats." Max murmured.

"I don't know what do." Marlene admitted. "I've always wanted children, and I'm happy to be having one, but it feels wrong to be happy after everything that's happened in the past few days."

"You deserve to be happy, deirfiúir (4)." Max stated. "They would've wanted you to."

"Go raibh maith agat (5)." Marlene whispered into the dark room.

"Ta' failte romhat (6)."

**-Story Break-**

"I think it's best that we get the three of you out of here as soon as possible, or four, if I'm correct in assuming that you will be joining them, Sirius?" Dumbledore announced.

Sirius nodded in reply from his spot leaning against the wall of the hospital wing a few feet to the left of Max's bed which Marlene was sitting on the edge of, while Milo leaned backwards on a chair.

"I want to say goodbye to everyone before we go." Marlene said. "We always have dinner at Lily and James' house every Sunday." She continued.

"I could go with Max first and Marlene could come with Sirius later on tonight." Milo suggested.

"If you insist upon doing this, I will make you a portkey which should transport you directly outside Lily and James' house. From there you should go directly to the Cassidy estate, alert me to your arrival immediately so I know you've made it there safely." Dumbledore conceded. "How is it you're planning to get there? Do you need Portkeys, or are you apparating?" He questioned.

"A portkey of sorts." Marlene replied extending her right hand and displaying a gold ring with her name scrawled across the front. "This ring is enchanted in several ways, that I won't elaborate on because it's supposed to be a family secret, but it also serves as a Portkey to our family estate (7)."

"I took the liberty of having your clothes packed up along with Max's." Dumbledore informed Marlene and the others.

"Thank you." Marlene said softly a sentiment which Max swiftly echoed, neither of them having wanted to return to the scene of their family's murder.

**-Story Break-**

"Mar, I'm so sorry." James Potter said extending his arms out and swiftly enveloping his old friend in a tight hug.

"So am I." Marlene replied as she and Sirius were ushered into the house. Sirius headed into the kitchen to say hello to Lily. "Can I talk to you about something?" Marlene asked.

"Of course," James answered. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Marlene asked glancing anxiously toward the kitchen door where she could here Lily and Sirius talking.

"Follow me." James said leading the way upstairs to a small sitting room, he closed the door behind them. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked after she had sat down on the sofa.

"I'm pregnant." She said bluntly.

"Judging by your expression, I'm guessing that Sirius doesn't know yet." James said shrewdly.

"No." She replied her curls bouncing as she shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him."

"Well, I think you would do it the same way you just told me," James replied thoughtfully. "Of course I've never been pregnant nor will I ever be pregnant, so what do I know?"

"It's just it seems like such a bad time to be starting a family, when my whole family just died..." She trailed off, chewing on her lower lip as she thought.

"You will make a great mother, Marlene." James assured her. "And as for the less than ideal timing, circumstances are never going to be ideal, but I can guarantee that it will certainly be worth it when you say hello to your child for the first time."

"Thanks, Jamesie." Marlene said a ghost of a smile crossing her face.

"And, because you're sad I won't even complain about the nickname." James said generously. "Now, let's go see what the other's are up to shall we?"

**-Story Break-**

"Did you propose yet?" Lily inquired after exchanging hellos with her husband's best friend.

"No." Sirius replied running a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Why not?" The redhead demanded as she worked on the salad for dinner.

"Her family just died." Sirius replied in a tone that indicated he was seriously questioning Lily's sanity.

"I know." Lily replied her tone betraying her sadness over the event. She hadn't known Marlene's parents as well as Sirius did, but she had met them several times and was quite fond of them as well as Marlene's siblings. "That doesn't mean that you guys should let it stop you from being happy, with the current state of things we all need to grab hold of what happiness we can get wherever we can find it." She continued wisely. "Now if you would be so kind as to retrieve Harry for me...?" She said as the almost one year old's cries sounded from the direction of the living room where he had been napping in his playpen.

"I would love to spend some time with my darling godson." Sirius replied headed out of the kitchen in pursuit of said godson. He had just gotten Harry to cease crying, (as the little boy had decided that pulling on his godfather's hair was a much more enjoyable pastime), when Marlene and James returned from upstairs.

Harry immediately started reaching for his Auntie Marlene, because if there was one person who's hair he liked to pull more than his Uncle Padfoot's it was definitely hers, he had found that her orange curls bounced very satisfactorily when he yanked on them making them a very attractive plaything. Sirius who had already had several hairs pulled out was more than happy to oblige his godson.

Marlene veteran of five brothers, three of whom that were younger than her was used to having her hair pulled on and hardly noticed. She accepted Harry from her boyfriend and settled down with Harry on the couch. The infant gurgled at her happily as he tugged on a particularly bouncy looking curl.

A polite knocking sounded from the door in a way that was so quintessentially Remus and Dorcas, who comprised what was probably one of the politiest and yet most sarcastic couples ever to grace the planet, that there was no need to call out 'who's there." Sirius bounded over to the door and yanked it open waving Remus and Dorcas into the house.

"How many times to we have to tell you that there's no need to knock?" Lily, who had emerged from the kitchen at the sound asked her hands placed firmly on her hips as she sighed in exasperation.

"One more at least." Remus replied dryly.

Dorcas meanwhile had waved vaguely in greeting to the room at large before heading directly over to her best friend. "Are you okay, Marly?" Dorcas was the only one to ever call her that, just as Sirius called her Mars, her grandpa had called her Leney, and Milo often referred to her as Lene, pronounced _lean_. Needless to say, Marlene was quite used to having her name chopped up.

"I don't know." Marlene replied. Dorcas took that as her cue to seat herself next to her friend and await further elaboration. "Will you come to the funeral?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Dorcas answered in a tone that implied she thought the question was entirely needless. At this point Sirius scooped up his godson and headed across the room to speak with the others leaving Marlene and Dorcas to talk.

"I have to go into hiding." Marlene announced.

"When?" Dorcas asked.

"Tonight. Dumbledore wanted me to go already, but I wanted to say goodbye." The ginger-haired witch replied. "Sirius is coming with me."

"Did you ever doubt that he would?" Dorcas asked. "He would follow you anywhere." The other witch noted.

"I feel like everything is changing, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Marlene continued on a somewhat off-topic line of thought.

"Sometimes we just have to go where life takes us. Besides, there's one thing you can be sure of and that is that you will always have me as your very best friend, now let's go join the others, shall we?" Dorcas concluded sagely.

Marlene nodded in reply and allowed her friend to tug her off the sofa and across the room to were the rest of their group was crowded around. They were quickly informed that Peter was busy with something and unable to attend dinner that evening, so Marlene requested that they tell him she said goodbye and invite him to the wake to be held in two days, as well as the funeral which would take place the day after.

They spent the remainder of the evening enjoying each other's company for what would turn out to be the last time that they would all get together, of course they were unaware of that. Finally, Marlene and Sirius announced that they had better get to the Cassidy estate before Milo started worrying, something he had a tendency to do, but not nearly on the level that her oldest brother Malcolm had been known to do. They exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes before they headed just outside the wards surrounding Lily and James' house and Marlene instructed Sirius to hold her hand, allowing him to touch the ring, she murmured the activation phrase and they disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N (1) "Mac an donais" means "Damn it."**

**(2) "Tha fios agam" means "I Know."**

**(3)"Tá brón orm." means "I'm sorry."**

**(4) "deirfiúir" means "sister"**

**(5) "Go raibh maith agat" means "Thank You."**

**(6) "Ta' failte romhat." means "You're welcome."**

**(7) For more information on Marlene's ring see my story "Amorevolous."**

**Also, currently in regards to Regulus' survival or lack thereof, currently the votes are 3-keep him alive vs. 1-let him die. I haven't made a decision yet regarding his fate, let me know how you guys feel about it.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello, everyone, I apologize for the slight lateness of this update. R&R.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to HopeInHell for her review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Marlene's family members together with do i need a pen name.**

In Irish culture wakes are traditionally held in the family home, unfortunately the McKinnon household had been deemed unsafe for them to reside in as the Death Eaters had already proven themselves capable of breaking through those wards. Thus, it was being held on the Cassidy family estate.

The six coffins which held the bodies of Martin, Cathleen, Malcolm, Fianna, Marcas, and Merric McKinnon had been placed in the ballroom which was the only room big enough to hold them all and still allow people room to pay their respects. Every mirror in the house had been covered with a cloth of some sort, and the clocks had been stopped at 6:13pm which according the the McKinnon house wards was the time the Death Eaters had entered their home. The windows had been opened in keeping with the Irish belief that it allowed the soul to escape. They would remain open for two hours after which time they would be closed to prevent the souls from returning.

Marlene couldn't go in there. Not yet. She couldn't stop seeing the broken and crumpled bodies of her family members dead in their home, in her home. The wake had just started a half an hour ago and Marlene had already been accosted by seemingly dozens of relatives and friends who had come to pay their respects. She had seen all three of her mother's uncles already, as well as their sons, who were several years older than Marlene.

They had kept the wake relatively small due to the threat posed to Marlene, Max, and Milo, despite this there were several hundred people present the majority of whom were actually her relatives. Marlene politely excused herself from her cousin informing him that she needed to go check on the food. She had made almost all of the food together with her grandma, her maternal grandma. Well, her only grandma actually, her dad's parents had died shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts and her dad had been made responsible for his younger brother and sister, who were twins and both forth years at the time.

Marlene found her grandma in the kitchen directing three knives with her wand.

"You are so much like her," The elderly witch said without turning around. How she knew it was Marlene and not some random well-wisher was beyond the younger witch. "She had so much spirit, just like you." Her grandma turned around then to face her only granddaughter. "I know it hurts, gariníon, but you are strong, you always have been, and you _will_ get through this (1)."

"I know." Marlene whispered softly. "In the meantime, though, it hurts so bad that I can physically feel it, like someone took a knife and stabbed me with it and then twisted it." She explained.

"I know." Evelyn Cassidy echoed her granddaughters words and sentiment. "I know."

"I better take this food out there." Marlene said breaking the silence that had descended on them, and seizing a platter of food that needed to be brought out, and for good measure she grabbed a bottle of firewhisky to bring out to the guests, it was times like these when she felt like her pain and guilt over the recent deaths was going to swallow her whole that she really wished she could drink, just to forget everything for a few hours, but pregnancy prevented such a luxury. And, it was probably for the better.

She deposited the food on one of the long tables set out and snuck out the back door. The Cassidy estate was located on the Irish coastline, and Marlene had passed many days sitting on the sand, watching the waves lap against the shore. She walked down the downward sloping path from the house to the beach, plopping down near the edge of the water, completely unmindful of the state of her dress robes.

"Hello, Remus." She called out after a few minutes.

"I didn't think you had noticed me." Her friend remarked walking over and with a small grimace of distaste at the sand, sat down next to her.

"I did." She pointed out uselessly.

"Everyone's worried about you, Marlene." Remus noted.

"You worry about everyone." Marlene retorted.

"Regardless of the accuracy or inaccuracy of that statement, we're all worried about you."

"I feel so guilty." Marlene said suddenly. "Because I lived and they didn't. I wasn't there to help them."

"It wasn't your fault, Marlene, they wouldn't have wanted you to feel like it was." Remus remarked.

"I know, but that's how I feel." She said staring out at the ocean. "Is Peter here? I haven't seen him yet."

"He sends his condolences, he said his mum is ill and he needs to stay with her." Remus replied allowing her to change the subject, honestly, between Sirius and Marlene he was not sure which was the better at evading the topic at hand.

"Oh. That's fine then, he should be with her." Marlene said quietly. "I better get back inside, I still have relatives to greet, and food to serve, and stuff."

"If you ever need to talk, Marlene, you can always come to me." Remus said as she rose to go inside.

"I know." She answered murmuring a quick cleaning charm to get the sand off her robes before heading inside.

-Story Break-

Irish tradition stated that a family member or close friend should sit up with the body or in this case bodies throughout the night, Marlene volunteered to take the first shift, forcing herself for the first time since their deaths to look at them.

As she sat in the armchair that had been provided for her and looked on the peaceful faces of her family members she fancied that they were only asleep and would be awakening at any moment. She rose from the chair and walked over to Merric's coffin. She stared at his face dead white under his freckles and wondered how the world could be so cruel. She remembered how he had cleaned her room, and how they had planned experiments together, and the time they had released many of the creatures from the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures, and how he hardly ever got mad. She missed him.

She walked down the line to Marcas' coffin, and touched his hand lightly feeling a tear slide down her face as she looked down at this brother the one who she had always fought with, the one who had been closest to her in age. They had been home-schooled together when they were younger, while Malcolm and Milo took classes together, as did Merric and Max. She remembered making faces at their teachers, and sneaking out of class with their grandpa to get ice cream. Marlene remembered threatening him in Gaelic and playing Quidditch at Hogwarts together him a chaser, her a beater. She didn't know if she could handle this.

She moved away from Marcas stopping next to her sister-in-law's coffin. Marlene had liked having a big-sister, of course she still had Keira, and she liked Keira she really did, but Fianna had been there first, she had been the first girl in Marlene's all-male family life. She had fit right in with her family, balancing out Malcolm's more serious nature with her good humor. And, now she was dead, and in some twist of fate, the death eater's had mistaken her from Marlene, and so she was alive and Fianna was dead. The knot of guilt in Marlene's stomach tightened.

Malcolm was her oldest brother; Marlene remembered how he had read her stories when she was little, and how she had always looked up to him. She recalled how his decision to become a auror had fueled her decision to join the Order of the Phoenix and fight Voldemort in her own way. She remembered how he covered for her when she snuck out to go to a concert with her friends. She remembered it all. She remembered how he had lain beaten and broken on the floor of their dining room.

She remembered. 'Ná dearmad choíche rud ar fiú cuimhneamh air; ná cuimhnigh choíche ar rud is fearr a dhearmad,' Marlene thought, clenching the locket her grandpa had given her tightly, "Which is a nice sentiment, if only life were that simple." She murmured into the silent room.

She looked down at her mother now. They had fought a lot, both stubborn, both strong, both determined, they had clashed often. But Marlene had always known that her mum was there when she needed help, had always known that her mum supported her.

Her dad had balanced out her mum, he was more laid-back, easy to talk to, the sort of person who gets you to admit more than you ever intended to just by showing an interest, and listening. He had been there for skinned knees, boy trouble, which was really just _Sirius_ trouble, he had been her advisor especially after her grandpa died. Now who did she have to look to for advice?

They never tell you how much it hurts to be the one left behind. Or if they do you don't realize how much it does until it happens. As Marlene stood and thought the words of an old Irish funeral prayer came to mind, and she whispered them softly into the silence:

_Death is nothing at all.  
It does not count.  
I have only slipped away into the next room.  
Everything remains as it was.  
The old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged.  
Whatever we were to each other, that we are still.  
Call me by the old familiar name.  
Speak of me in the easy way which you always used.  
Put no sorrow in your tone.  
Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed together.  
Play, smile, think of me, pray for me.  
Let my name be ever the household word that it always was.  
Let it be spoken without effort  
Life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was.  
There is unbroken continuity.  
Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight?  
I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just around the corner.  
All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost.  
One brief moment and all will be as it was before.  
How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting, when we meet again._

**A/N (1) granddaughter- gariníon**

**(2) May you never forget what is worth remembering, or remember what is best forgotten- Ná dearmad choíche rud ar fiú cuimhneamh air; ná cuimhnigh choíche ar rud is fearr a dhearmad**

**Engraved on the back of the locket her grandpa gave her before she left for Hogwarts in my story Amorevolous.**

**Review. I promise you all that it will get less depressing soon. Once Lily and James die. Which as I said to do i need a pen name moments ago on facebook is an ironic statement if I ever heard one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello, everybody, sorry about the slight lateness. I have returned from vacation however so all stories should be getting back on track.**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to do i need a pen name/Margaret, one of my amazing friends who threw me a lovely suprise party on Friday. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Marlene's family who are joint property of do i need a pen name and I.**

The funeral was over now. Marlene was left with a house full overflowing with baked goods, frozen dinners, and devoid of the usual noises associated with the McKinnon children (explosions, arguing, threats in six or seven different languages (Gaelic being the preferred choice), the sounds of Quidditch in the yard, and shouts concerning missing paraphernalia, Marlene could even recall one memorable occasion when Max had been complaining about losing his broom, which prompted Merric to suggest he find it via a summoning charm, forcing Max to ruefully admit that he had also misplaced his wand.

She knew that her extended family and friends meant well with the casseroles and muffins they had sent, but really, they had more than enough food, considering that both Marlene and her grandma believed in cooking when they were upset. They were also a poor substitute for her brothers. She missed them.

The war had cost them all so much in so short a time. And it wasn't just her family, Lily and James were cooped up in Godric's Hollow, Remus and Dorcas and the rest of the Order faced constant threats, Sirius was losing his brother, and whatever he said to the contrary, Marlene knew that it hurt him.

She sometimes thought it would be worth the consequences just to march up to Voldemort and punch him in the face.

...She tries not to tell other people that, because the last time she mentioned it to Dorcas, her best friend had asked her if she had been indulging in too much Firewhiskey and suggested she might like to reside in a nice, padded room.

Marlene was currently on a mission. She had a very important conversation to have with her boyfriend which she had been putting aside, waiting for the funerals to be over.

She found him outside, he had a piece of parchment clenched in one hand and was staring out at the Atlantic an inscrutable expression on his face. "Hi." She said softly sitting down next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked indicating the letter.

"What? Nothing." Sirius replied, crumpling the parchment up further so that it disappeared into a small ball.

"Really, Sirius, do you expect me to believe that?" Marlene demanded.

"Well, no, but I'd hoped you would." He replied ruefully.

Marlene stared at him taking in the lines of worry on his face. "What's wrong?" She repeated.

"I'm worried about Regulus." He admitted.

"Did he write you that letter?" She said with a nod toward the letter that sent her curls bobbing.

"No. Andromeda did." Sirius answered. "She said that Regulus stopped by to see her the other day, she said he seemed worried, harassed. She said he was looking for me and wondering if she had seen me lately. He mentioned you. He thinks your dead."

"I think you should go meet him." Marlene ventured.

"No. I'm staying with you." Sirius said stubbornly. "Besides, Regulus made his choice when he decided to join the death eaters."

"Did he?" Marlene asked. "Regulus is what circumstances made him, you know he never believed any of it, maybe he wants out. He's your brother, your little brother," Marlene stared off into space for a few moments thinking of her own brothers, thinking of Marcas who had been about Regulus' age.

Sirius opened his mouth to refuse, but she interrupted him.

"Just go talk to him, you owe it to yourself and to him, to at least talk to him, maybe you can change things." Marlene said firmly.

"Fine." Sirius acquiesced. "But, don't expect anything to change."

"Uh-huh." Marlene replied sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

"Suppose you tell me whatever it that you've been keeping from me for the past few days?" Sirius said smirking at her look of disbelief. "Really, Mars, we've been friends since we were like six, and you didn't think I would notice?"

"When you put it like that, it does sound rather stupid." Marlene admitted sheepishly.

"Well?" Sirius demanded, because he could be just as stubborn as she was if not more so.

"I got some news a few days ago." Marlene informed him.

"And?" Sirius prompted instantly, he had never been very patient.

"I'm pregnant." Marlene said bluntly.

Sirius blinked at her. Once. Twice. Three times. "Pregnant? As in the-nine-months-from-now-we'll-have-a-baby-pregnant?" Sirius clarified.

"Actually eight months, I'm a month along already." Marlene replied. "Also, I wasn't aware there was another type of pregnant." She added as an afterthought.

Sirius waved this comment away. "Wait here!" He ordered imperiously in true Black fashion, before running back into the house.

Marlene was left shaking her head her clearly touched in the head boyfriend. He returned ten minutes later, out of breath, having sprinted through the Cassidy Manor, and clutching a small object in one hand.

"I had this all planned out, you know." Sirius complained. "It was going to be the most romantic gesture ever." He continued to lament to his highly puzzled girlfriend. He seized her left hand with his free hand and pulled her to her feet, and knelt down in front of her retaining her hand.

"Marlene Mackenzie McKinnon, _An bpósfaidh tú mé_?" He enunciated carefully (1).

"Where did you learn to speak Gaelic?" She asked.

"Merric taught me how to say it a few months ago..." Sirius replied softly.

She should have figured it was Merric, one of her more patient brothers, and the one least likely to laugh at any failed attempts. She missed him. She missed them all. She pushed that aside for the moment though. "So, you're not just asking me because I'm pregnant?" She clarified.

"Of course _not_." Sirius replied hotly jumping to his feet. "I've been planning this for months! I've wanted to spend forever with you since the day we met, you were the funniest, nicest person I ever met, and the first person to ever be my friend. I _love_ you, and I want to _marry_ you, baby or no baby."

"That, Sirius Black, is far more romantic than any gesture you could have come up with." Marlene said seizing his face and pulling it down to her diminutive height.

"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked cheekily when they broke apart.

"Of course it's a yes, idiot." Marlene replied incredulosly.

"In that case, I have something for you." Sirius said ignoring the insult and opening the lid on a small jewlery case, nestled on a plush cushion lay a white gold ring with a large black pearl, accented by diamonds. "Her name is Sophia." Sirius informed his now fiancee as he plucked the ring up from its container. "Sophia has been a part of the Black family for centuries. Sirius Black I, found the pearl back in 1851, he was six at the time actually. He thought it was cool looking so he kept it, of course he died just two years later, and eventually his brother Phineas Nigellus came across it, he kept hold of it in remembrance of the older brother he barely remembered, one of the few if not only sentimental gestures of his life. Anyway, Phineas Nigellus bequeathed it to his daughter Belvina on the occasion of her marriage to one Herbert Burke. Phineas Nigellus and Belvina never quite saw eye to eye, as it were, and she hadn't wanted to marry Burke, but out of family loyalty perhaps or maybe because she had seen her elder brother Phineas disowned, Belvina married him anyway."

"What happened next?" Marlene asked.

"Well, she had the pearl set into a ring, and she enchanted it so it would go to the male Black descendent who had found true love." He paused to beam fondly at Marlene. "After Belvina's death the enchantment went into effect, and the ring was passed down to Regulus Black I, who was apparently in love with a half-blood witch, he never proposed though, never married anyone caught between his family's wishes and the woman he loved. After his death it disappeared, until it reappeared in my Gringotts vault, four years ago when we started dating." He concluded. "Hand, please." He requested. She dutifully held out her left hand to him allowing him to slide the ring on to her ring finger; it shrunk down to fit her finger.

"It's beautiful."

**A/N Review! Update on Wednesday.**

**(1) I'm assuming most of you know what he asked, but just in case 'Will you marry me?' is the translation.**

**If you'd like to see Marlene's ring it can be found here: http : / / www . american pearl . com / ro63005172262 . html**

**Just remove the spaces.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello, my lovely readers, whom I positively adore. :D**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To allidiane23 for her review, thanks so much. :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Marlene's relatives together with do i need a pen name.**

Dorcas Meadows looked tired, drawn; of course fighting Voldemort would do that to a person. She tries to disguise her fear around her friends, because she knows they're terrified too, and she wants to take care of them. Remus isn't much better, he looks more exhausted if anything, and like his girlfriend is equally determined to hide his worries from everyone even her. The war has cost them all a lot, and will cost them more, he feels sure.

Dorcas was currently at Hogwarts waiting to speak with the Headmaster who had called her down saying he had something urgent to talk to her about. He had encouraged her to bring Remus. Dorcas had a strong notion that she knew what he wanted to talk about, so she didn't mention the meeting to Remus. She spent a lot of time at Hogwarts anyway, as she was a healer by profession, and assisted Madam Pomfrey with healing those of the Light who needed emergency care but could not be brought to St. Mungo's.

"You haven't brought Remus." Dumbledore notes his face inscrutable.

"I didn't think he needed to be here." Dorcas replied defiantly. He hasn't condemned her action but she feels compelled to defend it.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself, Dorcas."

"Perhaps, Perhaps not." She replied evasively. "Remus has enough stress as it is." Dorcas is and has always been a worrier, she worries about her best friend, Marlene, she worries about Sirius, about Lily and James, about Peter, he seems so stressed out lately, but more than anyone else, she worries about Remus, he is always so tired, and she knows that he already feels compelled to take on more than most people. She doesn't want to make him take on her problems as well. She knows he would disagree.

"I won't deny that's true." Dumbledore said levelly. "But sometimes sharing burdens lessens the load considerably."

"Just tell me, Headmaster."

"I've received intelligence that Voldemort is planning to move against you soon." He announced bluntly, for once not attempting an off-topic story, or offering a lemon drop.

"What else is new?" Dorcas asked recklessly. She was not generally reckless, being friends with people like Marlene and Sirius who have a disturbing tendency to jump head first into situations that can easily get them killed, she tries to be responsible enough for them all. "We've known that I'm on his hit list for months." She pointed out.

"Yes, but now that he thinks Marlene and her family are out of the way, it is only a matter of time before you become his next target." Dumbledore replied. "The deaths of Lily and James are one of his main goals, but I don't believe he will attack them until he has managed to remove others such as yourself from the picture."

"What exactly are you asking me to do?" Dorcas asked shrewdly.

"I think you should go in to hiding."

"Frankly, Headmaster, we can't afford for me to go in to hiding. Marlene can no longer fight, her brothers are equally out of the picture, Lily and James are confined to Godric's Hollow, and Frank and Alice are also in hiding. We're dropping like flies, and honestly, headmaster, as long as we oppose Voldemort there is going to be credible threats to each and every one of us."

He sighs and holds your glance, it feels as though he's reading your mind or seeing in to your soul or something and it is distinctly creepy. He seems to reach a conclusion after a few moments. "Fine. Just promise me to be careful, Dorcas."

"I promise." She replied immediately. "Have I ever given you reason to doubt my responsibility or my caution?"

"No, no more so then Remus and he is probably our most cautious member, barring perhaps Caradoc." He admits, and when you stand to leave he adds: "But you are a _Gryffindor_."

"And damn proud of it." Dorcas said with a grin heading for the door. "I'll be in the infirmary assisting Madam Pomfrey." She called over her shoulder.

**-Story Break-**

Sirius stood with his hands shoved in his pockets, leaning against his motorbike starring off in the distance seemingly unaware of his surroundings, but he didn't so much as flinch when another figure appeared next to him. "Hey, Reg."

Sirius glances at his brother out of the corner of his eye and notices that he looks infuriatingly like he always does, totally unreadable. Regulus like many Slytherins was very good at disguising his feelings, to the point where only another Slytherin really stands a chance at figuring out his thoughts, which is perhaps how Andromeda could tell he was anxious when she saw him.

"Are you okay, Reg?" Sirius asked when his brother didn't reply.

"I should be asking you that." Regulus replied.

"I'm fine, Regulus." Sirius said sincerely, and he was more or less, at least for now. He knew he wouldn't have been if Marlene was dead right now, but Regulus didn't know that.

"I don't believe you." Regulus replied. "I liked her, you know, and her brothers." Regulus had gotten to know the McKinnons fairly well despite the fact that his parents weren't very fond of them. Marcas had been his age and a fellow Quidditch player, and Merric had been very similar to him in personality, both quieter than their other siblings, both smart.

"I know." Sirius replied quietly.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Sirius." Regulus said allowing some of his fear to show through the mask he usually wore. "But, I don't know how to stop. I don't think the Dark Lord offers early retirement plans."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter in response as he pictured Voldemort negotiating wage contracts and retirement deals with his 'employees.' "Come with me then. I'll take you to Dumbledore." Sirius suggested after a few minutes of thought. He knew that few people would believe a death eater claiming to want absolution, but this wasn't just any death eater, this was his brother, and he believed him.

Regulus was silent for several minutes. "Why would he trust me?"

"I've found that Dumbledore is willing to trust quite a few people that most people wouldn't." Sirius replied and considered for several moments before continuing. "And, I trust you."

Those three last words meant more to Regulus than he knew how to express. He and Sirius had grown apart over the years but he had never stopped looking up to his older brother.

"Thank you."

**A/N I had a lot of issues writing this chapter. Which is why it's late...sigh.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I apologize for the lateness of this update. I couldn't decided how to start off the chapter, which caused me to spend hours of my life thinking about how to start it. :P**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To livin and breathin for her marvelous review. :)**

**Disclaimer: blahblahblah I only own Marlene's siblings together with do i need a pen name.**

_Dear Dorca,_

_I miss you, but I'm sure you know that being my best and dearest friend. I know you're rolling your eyes as you read this and wondering what I want. Which, you know, hurts me deeply. Deeply._

_I don't want anything._

_...Well, maybe just one small thing. _

_And, now you're smiling at this paper, don't even try to deny it, because you know you think I'm hilarious. And, there you go rolling your eyes again, honestly, you should really get that checked out, (the propensity for eye-rolling, I mean), didn't anyone ever tell you that your face could freeze that way? And, then where would you be? Permanently, looking upward, and I can't imagine there's terrible much to see. _

_And now you're telling me to quit avoiding the subject and to just get on with it. See, how well I know you, Dorca? I could practically carry on a conversation without you even here to respond, it's not nearly as fun, however. _

_I have news. I would have liked to tell you in person but I'm not allowed off the Cassidy Estate. Not that such rules would usually stop me, but when you hear my news I'm sure you'll understand why I'm actually attempting to listen for once in my life, (don't act so surprised! I can be reasonable every once in awhile!)_

_Sirius said that he would tell you, but really this type of thing is something that a girl needs to tell her best friend on her own, you know what I'm saying?_

_Well, actually, you don't know what I'm saying, but you will. You're probably shaking your head and thinking 'get to the point already, Marly.' I'm right, aren't I?_

_Fine, fine, just brush away all my fine wit in your quest to get to the point, why don't you? I'm pregnant._

_Yes. You read that right. I, Marlene Mackenzie McKinnon, am pregnant. About a month or a little less. Which brings me to what I want..._

_I want you to come stay with me at the Cassidy Estate, you could be my healer. I do actually need to get one of those and some point. Yes, I am aware that this is a completely obvious attempt to get you out of the line of fire, (I know about Dumbledore's warning to you, he told me. And you should tell Remus. I know you haven't. I know you don't want to worry him. But, really, Dorcas, you should let people help you. Just think about it, hm?)_

_I remain your most affectionate friend,_

_Marlene!_

_P.S. I totally forgot, (don't mention this little lapse to Sirius, his pride would be so injured...), anyway Sirius asked me to MARRY HIM! That's right we're getting married! You will of course come to the wedding, I won't take no for an answer, Miss Meadows! He gave me a lovely ring with the most romantic story ever behind it, which I will relate to you as soon as you come see me, which you should do as soon as possible, got it? I had temporary portkeys made for you, Remus, and Sirius so that you can get her, they're keyed to my magic so they should work quite as well as though I were actually bringing you here myself. _

Marlene finished the letter with a flourish and folded it in half, tapping her wand on the top to seal it shut. She then attached it to her owl's leg with instructions for her to bring the letter to Dorcas. Despite the light-hearted tone of her letter she was wracked with worries for her friend. Dumbledore had told Marlene that Dorcas seemed to be showing her Gryffindor side, something her friend usually took care to rein in, believing that she need to be extra cautious to make up for her reckless friends.

As she watched her owl fly off with her letter, Marlene sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that her friend would not get herself killed.

**-Story Break-**

Regulus listened as Sirius talked to Dumbledore. His brother told the headmaster how Regulus was sorry, and how he didn't want to be a death eater anymore, and ended up sort of babbling in that way Gryffindors always do when they're defending someone, not that Regulus was complaining.

When Sirius finally finished, Dumbledore fixed his eyes on Regulus, who got the impression that the headmaster was reading his mind, a discomfiting notion to say the least.

"Is that true, Regulus?"

Regulus was aghast at this simple question, 'is that true?' When he said yes, was the leader of the Dark Lord's opposition just going to take him at face value and believe him? Because, if so, it was really no wonder Voldemort had managed to kill so many of the Light's best fighters. It was lucky then that Regulus had no intentions of double crossing him. Regulus had never been weak-willed, he had simply made the wrong choices in life, but now that he was finally going to make the right one he had no intention of backing out on it.

"Yes." Regulus replied quietly. "I can't be part of it any longer; it didn't hit me until just recently, until he slaughtered the entire McKinnon family." He continued with a sideward glance at his brother, expecting him to exhibit some form of anger or grief over his girlfriend's death, but Sirius' eyes remained fixed on Dumbledore's.

When Dumbledore didn't reply right away Regulus continued to speak. "I have a lot of information about Voldemort that you could use to defeat him." Ever since Regulus had resolved to abandon 'the cause,' he hadn't had a problem speaking the self proclaimed lord's name.

Dumbledore continued to stare at him for awhile longer, holding his gaze. Apparently, whatever he saw there seemed to satisfy him, because he finally spoke up. "We are of course interested in hearing everything you know, and will have you relate it to us as soon as possible, but first we need to discuss the arrangements for your safety."

Regulus stared at the headmaster incredulously. He was going to accept him, just like that?

"I think it's best that you appear to have died." Dumbledore continued.

Apparently that was exactly what the famed wizard intended to do.

"Where are you going to hide him?" Sirius asked as though Regulus weren't there and fully capable of asking that question on his own. Although he didn't really mind, it reminded him of when they were younger and Sirius would stick up for him.

"I was thinking he could stay with you." Dumbledore announced benignly.

"Are you sure that's the best idea consider you know?"

No, Regulus did not know actually.

"It will be fine, I'm sure." Dumbledore replied seemingly knowing exactly what his brother was talking about. "Besides it will be a good test of his honesty, after all if he has false intentions he will not be able to get in." He said finishing in a tone that said he considered the matter to be resolved.

"Fine." Sirius said although he still looked dubious at best. "Come on, Reg." He finished leading the way out of the headmaster's office.

**A/N Review! Update next Wednesday which will probs be written on my new pink laptop which should be arriving any day now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello, everyone, sorry for the lateness, I haven't been in much of an updating mood this week…lol…**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To Harry Potter fan 27, welcome to the party. :) I have begun to consider names but I would love to hear your suggestions, as well. :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the McKinnon siblings (excluding Marlene) together with do I need a pen name. Well, and all of Marlene's other relatives as well, lol.**

"Sirius is that you?" Max called bounding down the main staircase into the entryway. "Because-" Whatever the reason the youngest McKinnon had been seeking his soon to be brother-in-law was cut off upon catching sight of the individual who had accompanied Sirius back to the Cassidy estate.

"Max?" Regulus asked uncertainly.

"No, I have no idea who this Max is you speak of!" Max exclaimed quickly. "I'm Herman. Pleased to meet you."

"No, you're Maxwell McKinnon, and you're supposed to be dead." Regulus contradicted.

"Would you believe that I'm a ghost? Because if so, then boo and what not." Max muttered unconvincingly.

"No." The youngest Black brother replied flatly.

"Well, then, it does appear we have quite the conundrum on our hands." Max replied. "Are you sure you won't buy the ghost story?" Max asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Yes you'll buy it?" Max clarified.

"Yes, I won't buy it." Regulus answered.

"Damn." Max paused. "Would you care to explain this, Sirius?"

"Not particularly." Sirius answered.

"Too bad, because I have no intention of doing it, and I need to be getting back to you know,"

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Mostly." Max answered with a shrug. "You'll see. Why don't you just explain what is going on to Regulus and then meet us upstairs."

Regulus really hated not knowing what was going on, he also failed to understand why all of these Gryffindors seemed to be perfectly willing to trust him. He had been a death eater, and for all they knew he still was and yet here was someone the Dark Lord very much wanted dead completely nonchalant about his presence at his hiding spot.

Sirius seemed to understand his frustrated look and took pity on him. "You can't get on to the Cassidy estate if you intend to do harm to any of the people here, that's why Max is unfazed by your presence."

Okay, at least they appeared to have something vaguely resembling logic or caution which he guessed was something as far as Gryffindors go.

"Okay, that explains why he isn't panicked over my presence, but why is he…" Regulus trailed off trying to find a delicate way to phrase his question.

"It seems Voldy's precious pumpkins failed to kill him properly." Sirius replied in a hard tone.

"He thinks Max is dead along with the others." Regulus noted. "He knows that Milo wasn't there, but apparently he's not overly concerned about that, he thinks Milo isn't a threat. He said his main concern was that they got-" He paused uncertain of the reaction he would get. "Malcolm and Marlene."

"Yes, well he can't always get what he wants, can he?" Sirius replied bitterly.

"Er, sorry, what?" Regulus asked.

Sirius didn't have to answer because Marlene had chosen that moment to descend the staircase. "I hate pregnancy." She pronounced before freezing abruptly as she caught sight of Regulus.

"We have a house guest." Max pointed out unnecessarily. "That was what I was going to tell you before by the way, Marlene wasn't feeling well."

"I told you not to tell him that." Marlene said in an accusing tone standing on her toes to hit her much taller younger brother on the back of the head; even then she barely managed it.

Sirius scrutinized his fiancée, "Are you okay?" He demanded.

She waved off his concern. "I'm fine now, I was just a bit ill before, and there was no need for Max to go bothering you about it." She added with a stern glare at her brother. "Is minic a gheibhean beal oscailt diog dunta! (1)" She added threateningly in Gaelic.

"Now, now, there's no need to get violent." Max protested holding up his hands in a show of surrender or appeasement.

"**Póg mo thóin! (2)" Marlene replied with a scowl.**

"Lovely." Max answered sarcastically.

"Bite me."

Regulus meanwhile was torn between being shocked by her, you know, aliveness, being surprised at her apparent pregnancy, and confused over the Gaelic half of her conversation.

He did now understand Sirius' evasiveness over her apparent death however.

"Hello, Regulus, I don't believe I've properly greeted you yet," Marlene said suddenly switching from anger at her younger brother to the polite hostess. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"I'm fine thanks." Regulus replied slowly.

"Nonsense, why don't we go into the kitchen I'll get some tea and cake, we'll all sit down and discuss what is going on." Marlene said waving off his answer and leading the way to the kitchen without turning around to see if they had followed her. The three wizards swiftly made haste to catch up with her.

When they reached the kitchen Marlene immediately set about looking for the tea kettle, as she did this she turned to back to Max, "Why don't you go get Milo and Keira down here?" She suggested. Their sister-in-law had just arrived at the Cassidy estate having gone back to the home she shared with Milo after the funeral in order to lock up their house and inform his Quidditch coach that he would be taking a leave of absence.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," She noted to Regulus. "They'll have to wait for a few minutes, however, so in the meantime how do you like your tea?"

"Milk, no sugar, please." Regulus replied.

Marlene made a face at this. "How can you stand it without the sugar?" She demanded.

"That has been one of the great mysteries of my long lifetime with him." Sirius agreed.

"That's because you can't eat anything without enough sugar to put someone into a diabetic coma." Regulus retorted beginning to fall back into the easy rhythm of banter with his brother.

"Speaking of which," Marlene began, "I made cake!" She exclaimed procuring said cake from the refrigerator, it was a three layer chocolate cake, with chocolate pudding and chocolate frosting, and it was designed for the most ardent of chocolate lovers.

"Mars makes great cakes." Sirius informed him as Marlene set the cake on the table. He got up to get the dishes and silverware while she poured the tea into mugs, and levitated them onto the table.

Max had returned with Milo and Keira by this time, and as neither of them looked shocked at Regulus' appearance it seemed that he had taken the time to fill them in when he went to retrieve them.

"Now that we all have tea, why don't we get to the explanations?" Milo suggested.

"Why don't you explain, Sirius, considering that you seem to know both areas in question…?" Max asked.

"As it turns out, Reggie, here-" Sirius continued onward despite the fierce glare from his brother at the nickname. "Has decided that Voldy's army isn't quite his scene, and has defected to our side, Dumbledore has decided that this is the best place for him to hide out so here he is." Sirius summed up.

"Dumbledore's probably right about that." Keira agreed.

"He usually is." Sirius said with a nod. "Anyway, as far as you're questions go, Regulus, it's like this, Marlene was late to the party-"

"Party?" Regulus asked quietly.

"My birthday." Max said gravely.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault." The youngest McKinnon replied. "Just keep going, Sirius, I want to get through this as soon as possible."

"Of course." Sirius agreed his own eyes also looking pained at the recollection. "She arrived after the death eaters had left and found the dark mark over the house, when she went inside she found everyone including Malcolm's wife, Fianna and excluding Max and Marcas to be dead." He paused and glanced around the table at the McKinnons all of which looked grief-stricken at the recollection. "She went outside and found Marcas dead and Max…unconscious to say the least. She apparated with him to my apartment and then to Hogwarts, shortly after that we found ourselves here, Dumbledore considering it for the best if they appeared to be dead."

"He mistook Fianna for Marlene?" Regulus guessed.

"Yes," Marlene replied somberly. "She died because of me." She added in a quieter voice. Sirius slipped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"It's not your fault; if you had been there he would have just killed you both." Milo told his only sister sternly.

"I guess so." Marlene replied sounding unconvinced.

"Enough bad news, hmm?" Sirius suggested trying to get her mind off it. "Why don't you tell Regulus the good news?"

Marlene strove to recapture her earlier more cheerful feelings. "Well, you already heard that I'm pregnant." She had told the others about her pregnancy and impending marriage already. "But, what you don't know is that Sirius and I are getting married!" She added.

"Congratulations," Regulus said sincerely. "I've never seen anyone as perfect for each other as the pair of you." He added, this was a conclusion he had reached a long time ago despite his strained relationship with his brother.

"Thank you." Marlene replied. "I will be glad to have you as a brother." She continued. "Now, what do you all think about my cake?" She demanded turning the conversation back to less Sirius (pun intended) topics.

**A/N Marlene's comments to Max:**

**An open mouth often catches a closed fist.**

**Kiss my ass.**

**Review! Update next Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello, everyone! This update is only a tiny bit late, like a little less than two hours…**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to allidiane23 for her lovely review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Marlene's relatives together with do i need a pen name.**

"We need to get married, soon, like immediately." Marlene announced to her fiancé over breakfast. The two of them having their own notion of time were eating said breakfast at one in the afternoon, so the rest of the family had long been up and about.

"Er, not that I object or anything, but why?" Sirius ventured in response.

"I refuse to be fat in my wedding photos," Marlene informed him with dangerously flashing blue eyes.

"You won't be." Sirius assured her.

"It's okay, you can admit it, Sirius, and we both know that I'm going to get fat." Marlene assured him.

This seemed to frighten him. "No, no, you definitely won't." He insisted.

"It's a fact."

"No!" Sirius exclaimed covering his ears up. "Stop trying to trap me, you trapper! You just want me to slip up and say something bad!" He accused. "James warned me about this, you know." He informed her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, whatever, the point remains that I want to get married soon, very soon, how does September seventeenth sound? I picked it because both our birthdays fall on the seventeenth of the month."

"I love the seventeenth." Sirius agreed.

"Did you go see James and Lily and tell them about the wedding yet?" Marlene asked him suddenly through narrowed eyes.

"Uh." Sirius hesitated. "It's just that with Regulus and everything, it kind of, uh, slipped my mind?" He ventured.

"James is going to kill you for not telling him immediately, so stop looking so afraid of me, I don't even need to hurt you." Marlene said calmly. "I told Dorcas and I am assuming that she will have told Remus, but she may not have thinking that you would like to tell him, so why don't you go see him as well."

Sirius nodded eagerly in agreement eager not to anger his somewhat volatile fiancée.

"Good, and see if you can find Peter while you're at it." Marlene continued. "I'm really starting to worry about him, I haven't seen him in ages, I wrote him a letter the other day and he hasn't responded; of course he's not much of a letter writer, but still."

"I'll definitely stop in on Peter." Sirius assured her.

"Good, now get out of here." Marlene commanded imperiously. "Also, if you could be so good as to kidnap Dorcas and drag her back here with you I would be much obliged. Bring Remus along, too. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Er, okay."

"Splendid." Marlene beamed at him. "Now, shoo." She said all but shoving him out the door.

-Story Break-

Less than fifteen minutes later, Sirius found himself outside the home of James and Lily Potter. He didn't bother to knock and instead barged right into the house as though he lived there.

"I'm heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeree." He called out and was met by a scowling James who was holding a screaming Harry in his arms.

"You woke him up." James informed him. "Therefore, you can quiet him down."

Thus, Sirius found his godson to be unceremoniously dumped into his arms. "And how is my adorable godson today?" He inquired of the child.

"Crabby." James muttered sullenly.

"Gah!" Harry greeted, stopping his earlier screaming in order to greet his godfather.

"I think he's in a charming mood." Sirius said gloatingly, rubbing in the fact that Harry would stop crying for him and not his father.

James glared.

"Where is your lovely wife on this fine morning?" Sirius inquired.

He was answered when the door to the kitchen opened and Lily Evans Potter appeared. "Hello, Sirius." She greeted walking over and giving him a brief hug. "I hear you have news for us?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Heard it from Dorcas." Lily answered. "She didn't tell me what though, and it had better be the news that I think it is." She informed him warningly.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the woman his friend had chased after for seven years. "Marlene and I are getting married." He conceded to her superior knowledge. "On September seventeenth." He elaborated. "You both are coming." He added. "You can bring my adorable godson as well."

"That is the worse invitation I've ever heard." James commented.

"It wasn't an invitation." Sirius protested. "It was an order."

The married couple simultaneously rolled their eyes at him.

"We'll be sure to obey you, oh great leader." James said sarcastically.

"Excellent."

-Story Break-

"Pete!" Sirius exclaimed pounding on the door to his friend's flat. He had just left Lily and James' house and gone off in search of Peter. He would stop by Remus and Dorcas' afterwards, as he intended to drag them back to the Cassidy estate with him. "Open up, Peter." He called again.

No one answered the door.

"Wormtail!" Sirius exclaimed. "I know you're home, answer the door."

Evidently, he was not at home because he didn't come to the door. Sirius procured a piece of parchment from his pocket and hastily scribbled a note for Peter and shoved it under the door. With one last worried glance at the door (maybe Marlene _was_ right to be worried…) he headed out of the building.

-Story Break-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dorcas demanded when Sirius strolled into the apartment she shared with Remus and proceeded to grab Dorcas with his right hand and Remus with his left and drag them both from the apartment.

"We're going on a little trip." Sirius informed them cryptically.

"Couldn't you have at least let us get our shoes?" Remus complained.

"Nope, no time." Sirius insisted.

"I will hurt you for this." Dorcas promised him. "In a painful way."

"Hey, I'm just following orders."

"Whose?" Dorcas asked narrowing her eyes at him before comprehension seemed to down. "Marly's." She said grimly.

"Yes." Sirius agreed with a nod. They had exited the building by this time and Sirius abruptly activated the portkey that would return them to the Cassidy estate.

Needless to say, Dorcas and Remus were not at all pleased by his lack of forewarning. But they would get over it, you know eventually. Either that or they would maim Sirius. One of the two.

**A/N Review! Update will occur next Wednesday. :)**

**Also, I totally designed what Marlene will look like in her wedding dress on this one like avatar making website, do i need a pen name just helped me pick the best one, so as soon as I get around to it, I will probs make it the avatar on my profile so you can see it. But that won't happen for awhile because I am lazy. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hola, everyone! **

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To Purple Painted Toenails, I agree it totally sucks how they trust Peter, I'm with Reggie on this: they could really use some more paranoia.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Marlene's relatives together with do i need a pen name.**

"Dorca! Remmie!" Marlene exclaimed cheerfully engulfing both members of the couple in a group hug. "Only think how dejected and bereft I have been without you!" She continued sternly.

"Is there any particular reason why you felt the need to kidnap us?" Remus demanded once she had released them (prior to that she had been cutting off his oxygen supply rendering him unable to speak).

"I would like to know the answer to that myself, Marly." Dorcas declared ominously.

"Technically, I had Sirius kidnap you." Marlene protested. "But never mind that we have more important stuff to focus on, sit down, can I get you something to eat? A drink, perhaps? Tea? Coffee? Cake? Toast? Anything, anything at all."

"No, thank you." Remus replied while Dorcas nodded in agreement.

"Excellent, how do waffles sound? Sirius and I already had breakfast but I could really go for some waffles right around now." Marlene replied cheerfully ignoring their refusal as she usually did. "I'll even put chocolate chips in yours, Remus."

"Has she ever taken no for an answer?" Remus questioned the group at large.

"I can exclusively confirm having been there for her entire life that the answer to that is in fact, no." Milo remarked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "You should have seen the way she practically force-fed Regulus yesterday."

"Regulus?" Remus demanded looking from Sirius to Marlene and back again.

"Oh, er, I must have neglected to tell you about that…" Sirius said sheepishly. "Reggie is staying here; he's joined the good side and all that other good stuff."

"Except he still doesn't like sugar in his tea which is a serious flaw if ever I saw one." Marlene remarked from where she was utilizing her wand to expedite the waffle making process.

"Cool, the more people the better." Dorcas remarked with a shrug (had Regulus been present he would have been dismayed at yet another Gryffindor accepting his change of heart with hardly a raised eyebrow. They could really use a healthy dose of paranoia in Gryffindor). "And, I seriously doubt that in anyone's mind besides yours and Sirius does not being obsessed with sugar count as a character flaw. And, as for you, missy, you had better start eating healthier."

"She totally just went all healer on you." Milo snickered.

"Silence." Marlene commanded.

"Technically, you invited me here to be your healer." Dorcas pointed out.

"We both know that was only to get you to come here." Marlene retorted.

"That won't stop me from bossing you around." Her friend replied cheekily.

"You always were bossy," Marlene said with a shrug. "Luckily, I seldom listen."

"That's true." Milo remarked under this breath and received a whack upside his head from his little sister for his trouble.

"As I told you before, be silent." Marlene told him sternly. "I have important stuff to get done of which Dorcas is an important component, so either fall silent or else be forced to help with the wedding plans."

"Er, no, that's really okay, do you know what, I do believe I hear Max calling me," Milo said scrambling towards the staircase.

"Really? I didn't hear anything." Sirius asked evilly.

"You should really get your hearing checked." Milo advised before turning and sprinting out of the room.

"I do love inspiring fear." Marlene remarked brightly.

"You do it so well," Sirius complimented his fiancée.

"Why thank you." Marlene replied as she started placing waffles in front of everyone. "Eat," she commanded. "The two of you look like you're wasting away, don't you feed yourselves?"

Remus waved away this comment. "You still haven't explained why you kidnapped us, excuse me, had Sirius kidnap us."

"Well, why not?" Marlene answered.

"Why not?" Dorcas replied incredulously. "We _do_ have rather important tasks to be completing for the order."

"Eh," Marlene answered with a shrug. "Now, you will both have very important tasks helping with the wedding! Try to look more excited and less like you're attending a funeral."

Dorcas and Remus who were currently imagining being sent back and forth on errands with varying degrees of ludicrousness by the couple were hard-pressed to find much positive about trading dangerous missions for the order with being ordered around by Sirius and Marlene.

"As much as we would love to do that," Remus began.

"Because really, we would," Dorcas hastened to add.

"Dumbledore really can't spare us, I'm sure." Remus finished for the two of them.

"That's where you're wrong," Sirius broke in cheerfully. "I had a chat with good old Dumbles and he told me it was high past time for the two of you to take a vacation."

Dorcas could really begin to loathe the headmaster.

Marlene made eye contact with her best friend and grinned brightly, Dorcas scowled back.

"I told him I wasn't interested in one," The blonde witch replied.

"He disagreed," Marlene answered. "Although, I guess if you don't want to spend time with me your best friend in the whole wide world," She left the sentence hanging and bestowed her best heartbroken and betrayed look on the other witch.

"I hate you all." Dorcas replied. "Except you." She added to Remus.

"No one said you have to like us," Sirius answered gleefully.

"Good because we don't." Remus retorted.

"Now let's talk wedding plans," Marlene said seizing control of the conversation once more. "We're going to need to be exceptionally careful about dress colors, between my hair and Lily's. Thankfully, yours can go with almost anything." She continued. "I was thinking about blue, but then there's the whole problem that blue is a Ravenclaw color, and why would I want a Ravenclaw color at my wedding? I wouldn't."

"Does she even need other people to carry on a conversation?" Remus wondered.

"No," Dorcas confirmed. "You should see the letter she sent me the other day, although she does say that she gets bored just predicting responses and talking to herself."

"Enough sidebars," Marlene ordered sternly. "Anyway, perhaps gold for the dresses? So that they're Gryffindor, but we don't have to worry about the hair issue. Red looks atrocious with my hair, and even though I'm not wearing it, it gives me horrid flashbacks of our Quidditch uniforms."

"Don't let James hear you besmirching the Quidditch uniforms." Sirius warned.

"James isn't here, is he?" Marlene replied.

"No, but that doesn't mean he can't hear us!" Sirius said glancing wildly about the room. "He has eyes and ears everywhere!"

"So, this he's paranoid about, but not my sudden conversion." Regulus remarked walking into the room accompanied by Max in time to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"You don't understand," Max replied. "You were one of the lucky ones, playing Quidditch under a sane captain."

"Slytherin isn't exactly known for its sanity." Regulus pointed out.

"James had tracking spells on all of us, they told him whether we were awake, asleep, what we were doing, and where we were located, he gave us all curfews, and scheduled our day out, it was like the army, only worse." Marlene replied (1).

"Thankfully, I was only there for a year of his craziness." Max said gloatingly while Marlene and Sirius (who had possessed the dubious honor of spending six years on a team with James) scowled.

"Yeah, but we had basically the strongest team in Hogwarts history our seventh year," Sirius responded.

"Which conversely means that James was at his craziest." Marlene finished for him.

"Who was on the team seventh year?" Remus asked.

"How could you forget, Remmie?" Sirius demanded. "I am quite disappointed in you. There was Arkie as keeper, me and Mars as beaters, Max as seeker-"

"Ironically he replaced another Max, I wonder if James picked him just so he wouldn't have to remember more names." Marlene murmured.

"I replaced a Maximus, I am a Maxwell." Max protested.

"Whatever," His sister said waving off his complaint.

"Then as chasers there were James, Brevis, and…" Sirius trailed off abruptly glancing between Marlene and Max with concern.

"And, Marcas." Marlene replied quietly.

Max had paled at the mention of his brother's name. "Excuse me," He said pushing past everyone and out the kitchen door.

The room fell silent as the majority of the group attempted to glance unobtrusively at Marlene to see her reaction. She either didn't notice or didn't care that they were staring at her, because she didn't comment on it, instead she got up and followed after her younger brother.

Marlene found Max sitting in the top-most row of bleachers that had been set up around the Quidditch pitch on the Cassidy grounds; their family had always been big on the Wizarding World's main sport. Neither of them spoke, they simply stared out over the field in silence.

They were joined ten minutes later by Milo who seemed to have been alerted to their absence by one of the others. The eldest living McKinnon sat down on Max's other side.

None of them were good at being silent but they were then for a few minutes longer before Max spoke.

"They killed him first you know." He remarked in an almost conversational tone.

Marlene flinched, and Milo's hands clenched into fists.

"They broke through the wards and came to me and Marcas before they ever got to anyone inside. Marcas tried to hold them off himself; he told me I should go inside and warn the others." Max stared straight ahead as he spoke not glancing at either of his siblings. "They laughed, seemed to find it funny, for some reason, they used the Cruciatus on him for over a minute, seemed to think he'd be completely out of it by then and turned to me, Marcas attacked one of them, sent him, her, it, whatever flying into a tree, they didn't think it was so funny then." Max's voice wavered as he spoke but he forged onwards. They told him they would make him watch me die before they killed him, and then they said since our family liked Quidditch so much they would use me as a ball, so they disarmed me, and they had me levitating in the air sending me flying back and forth through the air colliding with the hoops, some of them also sent other curses toward me, seemed to think it was better than bludgers. Marcas was screaming, and screaming, it took three of them to hold him down, they snapped his wand in half, and then they tried to shove me through one of the hoops, I blacked out then, but I heard him stop screaming right before and I knew they had killed him."

"I will fucking kill them, I swear I will." Marlene said harshly when Max had finished.

"We're not exactly in a position to do that." Milo pointed out attempting to hold on to some form of rationality now that he was expected to be the oldest.

"I'm with Marlene; I vote we injure them all, painfully." Max said in a dark tone.

"As tempting as that sounds," Milo began, "We need to think logically, Marcas wouldn't want you to throw your life away in an attempt to avenge him, and neither would any of the others." He continued softly.

"I hate when he makes sense." Max grumbled.

"You're telling me." Marlene responded. "Although, it happens so very rarely…"

"I hate you both." Milo countered although there was no real bite in it. "Now let's get inside."

**A/N I have a strict policy of making you all depressed at least every other chapter. :P**

**(1) I outlined their team in my story the Marauder's Monday Magazine, so you can read more about James' crazy dictator ways there.**

**Review! Update should be next Wednesday, but is not guaranteed because everything is totally crazy right now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Yo.**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to do I need a pen name with the reminder that given the fact that I updated this she had better go review Marauder's Monday Magazine, as well as reviewing this, and with the additional reminder that I will be at her college tomorrow evening and will make her review even if I have to stand over her desk and watch her do it. :D**

**Disclaimer: blahblahblah all unrecognized characters are co-owned by do I need a pen name and me. We own nothing else, if we did Sirius and Marlene and a bajillion other people would never have died. Duh.**

"Can I talk to you?" Regulus asked his soon to be sister-in-law somewhat awkwardly.

"Of course," Marlene replied with a nod that sent her orange curls bouncing frantically around her face. "Sit down," she requested patting the spot on the sand next to her. "I hate having to look up at people all the time, Marcas used to tell me that I should be used to it by now being so short and all." She trailed off and looked out over the ocean.

"I'm sorry about your family." Regulus informed her earnestly.

"Me too," Marlene replied.

"Marcas and I always got along ever since you and Sirius shoved us together at that first ministry banquet and told us to be friends (1). And we were sort of. Of course we didn't talk much in school things being the way they were, but we would partner up in Potions whenever Professor Slughorn made us partner with the other house. I'm sorry for rambling on like that; I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry,"

"I'm going to be your big sister for a moment, because I think you need one right about now." Marlene informed him. "I have lots of experience at it, I assure you. It seems to me that you're blaming yourself because Moldywart decided to attack my family, you weren't involved, Regulus. You didn't do it."

"But I was a death eater." Regulus pointed out.

"If Voldemort had ordered you to kill my family, would you have?"

"Well, no," Regulus admitted.

"Then you're not responsible." Marlene said simply. "Marcas regarded you as a friend, you know, he used to tell me how messed up he thought it was that your parents put you under so much pressure, that you would probably end up joining the death eaters simply because no one had ever let you see that you had another option. He knew you were good, I know you are good, so stop blaming yourself for things that are beyond your control. It won't bring them back; it will just make you feel awful."

"Thank you." Regulus said quietly.

"Anytime," Marlene replied warmly. "Now, we had better be heading back inside, I have it on good authority that your brother wants to talk to you."

"As in he told you?" Regulus inquired.

"Maybe," Marlene answered evasively. "You'll have to wait and see."

-Story Break-

"What are you doing?" Dorcas asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Hiding." Remus answered succinctly.

"From who?" Dorcas asked as a cry of 'Remmie, where are you,' echoed loudly from another part of the house. "Never mind." She replied with a grimace.

"He wants me to look at possible clothes for the wedding," Remus explained.

"What's so bad about that?"

"He wants me to wear a gold _sequined_ tuxedo with a scarlet shirt, it is Gryffindor pride taken where it should never, ever go."

Dorcas shuddered in horror. "I'm sure Marly will set him straight. Well, I'm mostly convinced of it at any rate."

"She did say that scarlet clashes with her hair," Remus said hopefully.

"Exactly, there's no need to panic," Dorcas agreed. "Yet at any rate."

The door to the sitting room opened with a bang. "It's time to panic," Max announced. "Sirius and Marlene are considering a twenty layer coffee flavored cake, as well as a coffee-themed dessert bar."

"I think my life just flashed before my eyes," Remus announced.

"No they aren't." Dorcas assured the other two calmly. "Marly can't have caffeine while she's pregnant, I shall simply have to go remind her of that."

"I fear for your life." Max informed his sister's best friend.

"She won't kill me; it takes too long to break in a new best friend." Dorcas replied with a shrug. "Instead she'll probably whine a lot, and then decide that no one else is allowed to have coffee if she can't."

"So, what you're telling me is that Sirius won't be having any coffee either?" Remus repeated.

"Yes, if I know Marly, and I do."

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Remus asked.

"You could stand to say it more," Dorcas replied airily.

"I love you then, now come over here so I can show you." Remus suggested.

"Not in front of me." Max exclaimed. "I'll just be going then. And, if Sirius asks you haven't seen me."

-Story Break-

"Marlene said you wanted to see me?" Regulus asked somewhat nervously, if the way he hadn't seen Remus, Dorcas, or Max in hours it was pretty clear that they were hiding from either Sirius, Marlene, or both.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed. "What do you think of this for your outfit at the wedding," He said indicating the picture. "Personally I think that the entire male half of the wedding party will look smashing in this, well, maybe not Peter sequins were never the best look on him."

"I'm in the wedding party?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

Sirius looked at him like he was insane. "Of course you're in the wedding party, you're my brother, aren't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Now that we've settled that," Sirius continued. "What do you think of this tuxedo?"

"Er, didn't Marlene say that she doesn't like scarlet with her hair?"

"I guess she did," Sirius replied. "We'll have to find a new tux style then, although I was really fond of those sequins."

Their conversation was cut off by loud screaming coming from the direction of the dining room where Marlene was planning the wedding with her sister-in-law and supposedly Dorcas if Marlene could ever find her that is.

"What's wrong?" Sirius demanded bursting through the door, wand out expecting to find that death eaters had broken into the house or something.

"I found two dresses I love for the bridesmaids," Marlene replied.

"And this is a problem because…?" Sirius asked. By this time having heard the screaming Remus and Dorcas had emerged from their hiding spot and joined the others in the dining room.

"They're both red, well one is crimson the other is like a burgundy, but the point is that they will both clash horribly with Lily and Keira's hair, well and my hair but I don't have to wear it so that would be fine except that half my bridesmaids have horrible hair colors." Marlene howled in dismay. "No offense, or anything." She added to Keira.

"I understand perfectly," Keira assured her having undergone similar hurtles at her own wedding.

"Well, can't you pick a different dress?" Sirius asked.

Marlene, Dorcas, and Keira all stared at him as though he had grown a second head. Finally, Dorcas took pity on him and answered.

"She can't just pick another dress when she's found _the_ dress."

"Well, can't she just have them wear it then? How bad can it possible clash?" Sirius continued.

"With Lily's hair the burgundy one might be okay," Marlene allowed. "But not with Keira's orange hair, no way. It would be too tragic to even contemplate."

"Tell you what, Marly, why don't the three of us put our heads together and find you an even better dress," Dorcas suggested.

"I thought you just said she couldn't pick another dress," Sirius interrupted.

"Don't question it, just go with it," Max advised. "If I've learned anything from seventeen years with Marlene that's always the best method. Right about now we should start baking away nice and slow before they try to make us help."

"Duly noted." Sirius agreed and the four wizards backed out of the room as the witches erupted into talk about length, ruffles, color, and a bunch of other similarly scary topics.

**A/N So, how many of you notice the many veiled hints I put in about the impending death of Dorcas? Just curious, lol. :)**

**(1) For Regulus and Marcas meeting see the story Si Fecisti Nega, If you Did it Deny it, by do I need a pen name and I co-authored under the name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn**

**Anyway, update will occur next Wednesday, until then make me happy and review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello, my lovely readers, I hope you all had a great Christmas, and happy holidays, I have finally returned with an update just under four months behind schedule. :P In case you didn't know this, college is **_**really**_** hard. Like, way harder than five A.P. classes hard. Thus I have been without free time to provide you with all the updates I would have liked to. Fortunately, I am now on break. **

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To Shinigami thank you for your lovely review. And in response to your question, Marlene is Harry's Godmother, while Lily was unlikely to want to turn Harry into a second James, J.K. Rowling stated in an interview, that if Harry had actually had a godmother, it would have been someone Sirius was involved with. So, since Sirius and Marlene are together in my mind, that means that Marlene was his Godmother. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nada! (well other than the same original characters who I've owned together with do I need a pen name for quite a while now, lol). **

When the Dark Lord summoned you and only you for a meeting an hour prior to an already scheduled meeting, it was never a good thing. It normally meant that the summoned party was soon to be among the dead. Needless to say, Peter Pettigrew was not terribly eager to attend said meeting.

"My lord," Peter bowed deeply before Voldemort, his heart pounding in his ears, as he awaited the self-proclaimed lord's response.

"Marlene and Maxwell McKinnon are alive."

"I-I know, my lord." And, Peter did know, in fact he was the one to deliver this particular news to the dark lord. Just one more thing for him to feel guilty about. It was a strange feeling to betray your friends, to be so utterly beyond redemption, and yet to know that it was all your own doing.

"I want you to deliver them to me," Voldemort commanded.

"I would be only too glad to do so, my lord, however-"

"Would you really, Wormtail? Or are you not perhaps so faithful as you have led me to believe?" Voldemort wondered, although he had little doubt as to Wormtail's loyalty, if not out of belief, then at least out of a spineless desire to preserve his own existence.

"I would! Believe me, my lord, I would love to deliver them into your hands, but I cannot. I know something of Marlene and her family, and at the Cassidy estate she is untouchable."

"I am sure that she would be more than happy to have a visit from her dear friend Peter," Voldemort pointed out mockingly. "Even if you cannot remove her from the property you could at least kill her." This of course, ignored the glaring differences in magical ability between the two.

"I cannot enter the Cassidy estate." Peter proclaimed. "It is guarded by an ancient magic, my lord, it is only possible to enter if escorted by a member of the Cassidy bloodline, and even then one who intends harm to someone inside cannot cross the boundaries. I-I'm sorry, my lord."

"Fortunately for you, Wormtail, it was not you who failed to kill the girl when she was within our grasp, however I will expect you to provide me with up to date information on the situation."

"Of course, my lord." Peter hastened to agree.

"Excellent, now hold out your arm, and we will summon the rest of my death eaters here." Voldemort ordered imperiously.

-Story Break-

"I have bad news," Dumbledore announced grimly to the group assembled at the Cassidy Estate. Almost every Order member was currently in residence for Sirius and Marlene's wedding which would be occurring in less than a week.

"What happened?" Lily was the first one to speak the question that was on all of their minds.

"I am saddened to report that Fabian and Gideon Prewett were killed by death eaters late last night." Dumbledore said after a pause. "They died nobly; it took five death eaters to kill them. They will be sorely missed by the entire Order. I have already informed Molly, as well as the rest of the family."

Marlene glanced around the room and noted the absence of Alice Longbottom, who was a cousin of Gideon and Fabian. The announcement of Gideon and Fabian's deaths had sucked the life out of the room more efficiently than several dementors. Shock, grief, and anger could be seen on faces throughout the room.

"Don't let this destroy your hope," Dumbledore advised. "This is a terrible blow, but we will continue to fight for the Light, and for the safety of our community both magical and muggle. The family will be holding a small memorial service tomorrow night, I'm sure they would appreciate it if those of you able to come would attend."

-Story Break-

"This is a success," Voldemort proclaimed. "Gideon and Fabian Prewett have been removed, by my competent servants, those who truly wish to serve me." He waved a hand in an approving manner to where Doholov and the other death eaters who had killed the Prewett twins stood.

"Thank you, my lord." The five death eaters chorused hurrying to bow and murmur that they were unworthy of his praise.

"That is sufficient." Voldemort silenced them. "However, it appears that some of you do not wish to serve me, are not dedicated to my cause. Will those of you responsible for the death of the McKinnons please step forward?"

Despite the wording it was not actually a request.

Travers and several other masked death eaters stepped forward hesitantly.

"I thought that you were dedicated to my vision, and what do I discover? I am told that you failed. Not only did you not kill the fool, Milo McKinnon, you also left Maxwell McKinnon breathing, and worst of all Marlene McKinnon was not even present, you confused the auror's wife for Dumbledore's precious order member, and now she is hidden away, beyond my reach. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"My lord, we are sorry, we did not mean to," Travis exclaimed dropping to his knees in front of Voldemort.

The other assembled death eaters hurried to voice their agreement, also prostrating themselves before the dark lord.

"_Crucio_." Voldemort silenced them cruelly. "Do you hear this?" He called in an almost amused tone to the other death eaters. "They did not mean to leave her breathing, it was a mistake. Do I need such mistakes in my organization?"

"My lord, I would be only too happy to serve you." Bellatrix spoke up from her spot in the circle. "I will do anything for you, you know that."

"I do not doubt your fidelity," Voldemort agreed, ignoring the murmurs of gratitude this elicited from the witch. "However, it appears that if you want something done correctly, you must do it yourself." He paused. "Marlene McKinnon may be temporarily beyond my reach, but Dorcas Meadows dies by my hand within the fortnight."

-Story Break-

"I want to go to the memorial service." Marlene confided to Dorcas once they were alone.

"Dumbledore will never allow that." The blonde witch was quick to point out.

Marlene looked unfazed by that argument so Dorcas decided a different tact was in order.

"I'm sure that Gideon and Fabian would understand why you can't be there, and you know they wouldn't want you to put yourself or the baby at risk."

Marlene continued to look stubborn for a moment, before she finally relented. "Fine."

"Fine?" Dorcas questioned.

"I won't go; I'll stay here like a good little girl. Just…tell Molly and Alice that I'm sorry, okay?"

"Promise," Dorcas agreed.

"And, you'll be back for my wedding, right?" Marlene continued.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a Knarl's Needle in my eye." Dorcas agreed solemnly.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Marlene queried.

"Of course," Dorcas scoffed. "Don't go getting all mushy on me now, Marly."

"It must be the pregnancy," Marlene said with a laugh. "I'm just worried about you, you know?"

"Isn't that usually my job?" The blonde witch asked with a laugh.

"I guess I had better stop edging in on your territory then," Marlene agreed. "Now, let's go over the final details for the wedding, shall we?"

**A/N Review! I am on break until the 8****th**** of January, so I will try to update again before I get back to school. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello, all, I am very sorry for the delays. Ordinarily I would have updated far more as it is the summer. Unfortunately I was doing an internship and was without both internet and computer access for most of the past two months. I am back now, however, and will be off school until early September, so I will try to get in some serious updating in the meantime.**

**This update is brought to you by Pottermore and the fact that I have successfully registered for an early account! Woot!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**To LilyandJames4ever: I am aware that the movie image depicts Marlene as blonde. However, I do not consider the movies to be canon, so, unless J.K. Rowling explicitly states that Marlene is blonde, I'm going to continue with the idea that she has orange hair.**

**To Marlicat: Whoops, thanks for catching that! Fianna is dead! I meant to say Keira who is Milo's wife and is in fact still alive.**

**Dedication: To do I need a pen name! I 3 you! Yay for being home for the summer! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Marlene's siblings together with do I need a pen name. **

"Where is Marlene?" James asked cautiously upon finding Sirius alone in the kitchen at the Cassidy estate. James, Lily, and Harry were temporarily staying at the Cassidy estate in order to attend the wedding.

"I believe she's doing a final dress fitting with Lily, Dorcas, and Keira." Sirius answered looking up from the crossword puzzle had been working on at the kitchen table. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you alone," James said a serious expression settling over his face.

"Okay…"

"Muffliato." James whispered pulling out his wand.

"_Now_, I'm starting to get worried," Sirius said in a half-joking, half-anxious tone.

"Dumbledore thinks Lily and I need to go into hiding." James began.

"Aren't you already in hiding?" Sirius asked as he doodled idly on the corner of the newspaper.

"He thinks we need to take drastic measures-"

"Not the Fidelius Charm?" Sirius asked looking up and locking eyes with his best friend.

James nodded solemnly. "He thinks the Dark Lord Moldywart is about to move against us any day now, and with Harry, we can't take the chance." His attempt at humor fell flat and Sirius stared grimly back at him.

"Well, I'll be your secret keeper of course," Sirius replied in a matter of fact tone.

"No, you won't." James said in an equally resolved voice.

"What are you daft? Of course I will." The dog animagus shot back incredulously leaning back in his chair to glare at his friend better.

"You're about to get married, you have a baby on the way." James reminded the other marauder. "I can't let you put your life with Marlene and the baby at risk."

"What are you going to do then?" Sirius replied after a pause, although he did not look overly thrilled with the arrangements.

"Well, Dumbledore has volunteered." James said with a shrug.

"Let Peter do it." Sirius said suddenly.

"…what?" James asked after a pause.

"Old Moldy will never think that you would choose Peter, he'll come searching for me, and waste all of his time, because I'm completely untouchable as long as I'm here. It's the perfect plan. Devious. Underhanded. Unexpected. Marvelously-"

"Marauder-like." James concluded, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Let's do it." He agreed.

For some reason Sirius felt an odd feeling of unease tugging at him, just out of reach, but he shoved the doubt aside and returned James' smile.

**-Story Break-**

"My lord, I bring important news," The dark cloaked man stated bowing his head in submission to the other wizard who was seated at the other end of the long table.

"Indeed?" The man murmured. "By all means, approach then, Severus."

The first wizard-none other than Severus Snape-approached and knelt in front of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Speak up!" He commanded lazily.

"Regulus Black is dead." Snape stated quietly. "Sirius killed him last night. Apparently, Regulus showed up at his brother's apartment for some reason, and Sirius attacked him shouting about how he was responsible for the deaths of the McKinnons,"

"Regulus had nothing to do with that." Voldemort mused.

"Matters such as culpability have never mattered to Black." Severus sneered as he considered his former schoolmate.

"It is a shame," Voldemort intoned. "Regulus was not so powerful as his cousin or his brother, but he certainly had his uses. Sirius Black is becoming quite the thorn in my side, unfortunately I do not have the time to kill him currently, and I do hold out hope that he will wise up and join the side of his forbearers. Perhaps after I have removed that pesky friend of his, he will realize which side is destined to reign victorious. I always have use for those so lacking in sentiment they would kill their own brother. And I recall that Sirius has always been exceptionally talented."

"And arrogant." Snape muttered.

"Nevertheless, I desire him to join us. Please let Bellatrix know that I desire her to pay her cousin a visit and express my wishes."

"Of course, my lord." Severus replied bowing his way out of the room.

**-Story Break-**

"How does it feel to be dead?" Sirius asked his brother conversationally later that afternoon over a cup of tea.

"I'm actually alive…" Regulus pointed out.

"Well, clearly, I mean I've been known to hallucinate every now and again, but I think even I'd notice if you were dead." Sirius replied. "Didn't you hear? Dumbledore had it put about that you were killed, by my talented self no less."

"That was fast," Regulus noted. "And, no I hadn't heard that yet."

"Well, you're dead." Sirius repeated. "How does it feel?"

"Pretty much the same as it felt when I was alive." Regulus answered.

"Well, obviously you need to get out more then." Sirius retorted.

"I'll keep that in mind." Regulus said dryly.

The front door opened and in burst Remus who had been temporarily allowed to leave by Marlene in order to do some work for Dumbledore, although the ginger-haired witch had informed him that "if he got himself killed, she would bring him back to life, and slowly torture him until he begged to be left alone with Voldemort rather than continue to have her torment him."

"I have news, and it's not good." Remus began grimly. "Where are the others?"

"In the living room I think." Sirius replied. "What's going on?"

"Hold on a minute, I don't want to say this more than once." Remus answered going out of the room to gather up the others.

Within a few minutes the kitchen was flooded with people.

"What's going on?" Marlene demanded anxiously, looking pale.

"Perhaps you should sit down, Marlene." Remus suggested carefully. The pregnant witch was liable to snap at anyone who tried to suggest that she was in anyway incapable.

Marlene looked positively stormy.

"Marly, sit down." Dorcas commanded sternly.

Marlene sulked but sunk into a chair.

"Benjy Fenwick is dead." Remus said solemnly.

"How? When?" James demanded.

Lily let a muffled sob escape, and Marlene shut her eyes tight against the tears that threatened to escape.

"I'd rather not discuss the details, it was pretty gruesome." Remus answered levelly. "The death eaters got him. He fought bravely."

"Is Caradoc alright?" Marlene broke in.

Caradoc had been best friends since first year, the pair of them had been nearly as inseparable as Sirius and James.

"I doubt it." Remus replied. "Dumbledore said Caradoc ran off as soon as he heard, that was several hours ago."

"Is anyone looking for him?" Lily demanded.

"Dumbledore said we should give him space, let him grieve." Remus answered.

"Caradoc is liable to do something stupid." Dorcas spoke up.

"Caradoc is one of our most prudent members, he won't do anything really dumb," Remus said in what was supposed to be a confident tone but really sounded more than a little doubtful.

Regulus had a low opinion of how prudent anyone in the Order could really be, but Caradoc was at least a Ravenclaw rather than one of those bull-headed Gryffindors that seemed to be a dime a dozen on the Light side.

"We can only hope." Lily said grimly.

An air of solemnity settled over the room after that, each of its occupants lost in equally grim thoughts.

**A/N Review, my darlings, I shall try to update ASAP.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I suck. I know.**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To all of you who are still reading this story after all this time.**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters you don't recognize as being the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

"You know I can't stay here forever, right, Marly," Dorcas spoke seriously.

Marlene heaved a sigh in response. "I know that, Dorcas." The ginger-haired witch responded, turning to face her best friend. "I also know that you're trying to say something else," Marlene continued, eyeing her friend with uncharacteristic solemnity.

"Now is not the time for me to be saying anything to you, it's the day before your wedding," Dorcas dodged Marlene's insight.

"Never mind that," Marlene waved off Dorcas' weak excuse. "Say it." She challenged looking at her best friend unblinkingly.

"I am going to die, Marlene." Dorcas said unflinchingly.

For her part, Marlene's face remained devoid of emotion. "I know," Marlene whispered, fearing that if she spoke louder her voice would break. "I also know that you could avoid it if you wanted to."

"Maybe," Dorcas conceded. "If I was willing to betray myself, I could hide in a corner while Voldemort and his followers steadily gain power, eventually emerging victorious while I cling to my life above all else."

Marlene recoiled slightly as though slapped, "You know I would be out there-"

"Not that," Dorcas interrupted sharply. "You have more to think about than just yourself, you have Max, Milo, Sirius and a new baby on the way, it's not just your life anymore,"

"What about Remus?" Marlene retorted. "Doesn't he matter?"

The thing about being best friends in the way that Marlene and Dorcas had been for so many years, they could say anything to each other, rude, prying, angry, anything at all, and the other would take it for what it was, concern from someone who knew each one as well as they knew themselves.

Dorcas ran a hand through her hair tiredly. "Do you see him in hiding? Do you think he's going to retire from the Order?"

"That's not an answer, Dorcas," Marlene said pointedly.

"Of course he matters," Dorcas snapped. "I would like nothing better than to marry him, and have kids, and grow old together, unfortunately, we're never going to have that," She looked away abruptly, and Marlene could see that she was blinking away tears. "We're never going to have that." She whispered.

Marlene got up and sat next to her best friend on the couch, wrapping her arm around the other witch. "You know if I could have had a sister, it would've been you, hands down," Marlene spoke quietly. "And you will always be the true sister of my heart, no matter what happens in the next few months, whether we take down Voldemort, or he takes us down. I want you to know that if I have anything to say about it you will be around long enough to be the godmother of this baby."

Dorcas rested her head on Marlene's shoulder. "Even if," Dorcas faltered briefly. "Even if I'm not there, I will always be looking out for you two."

"I know," Marlene whispered. "I know that better than anyone."

Meanwhile, Sirius was back in London for the evening, sticking to the tradition of not seeing the bride the night before the wedding (although Marlene had told him in no uncertain terms that she would kill him if he managed to get himself killed the night before their wedding. For some reason she so no contradiction in terms with this threat).

He shook his head fondly at the recollection of his diminutive fiancée empting to look threatening as she lectured him on not taking any unnecessary risks.

His eyes narrowed abruptly as he approached his flat. Something did not feel quite right. Warily, he withdrew his wand. "I know you're there," Sirius called out calmly.

"Oh, very good, baby cousin," Bellatrix emerged from the shadows clapping her hands in a patronizing sort of applause.

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" Sirius demanded.

"It's not about what I want, although now that you mention it, I would very much like it if you could tell your fellow Order members to stop being so tediously heroic, and just go down quietly. Not that it takes very much effort for me to best their pathetic efforts, but giving chase does occasionally grow old," Bellatrix stifled a yawn.

"I'll be sure to pass along the message," Sirius sneered.

"Brilliant," Bellatrix straightened. "As I said, this isn't really about what I want, I am here on behalf of the Dark Lord," She seemed to positively glow with admiration for her leader.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What does old Moldywarts want this time?"

"Do not speak of him like that." His cousin's voice cracked through the empty street like a whip.

"Sensitive about your boss' inadequacies, are you?" Sirius taunted.

"When the Dark Lord takes over this pathetic place, you will regret your impertinence, in the meanwhile, the Dark Lord has asked me to inform you that he desires you to join us, it is a great honor. He has use for anyone cold-hearted enough to slay their own brother." Bellatrix smirked as Sirius bristled with anger.

"I'm not like you-"

"Oh? So, it's okay for you to kill Regulus, because you've decided that you're the good ones in this scenario? That allows you to kill your own brother?" Bellatrix enjoyed the anger radiating off her cousin.

"We are the good ones in this scenario." Sirius longed to refute the allegation that he had killed Regulus but he knew that he couldn't.

"Let me tell you something the Dark Lord told me, that I have always held close to my heart," Bellatrix began.

"You have a heart?" Sirius' eyes widened in exaggerated shock.

Bellatrix sneered. "As I was saying, the Dark Lord, has a maxim that he has often said to me and other followers-"

"Roses are red, and noses are dead?" Sirius suggested.

Bellatrix shot him a quelling noise. "There is no such thing as good or evil, just power, and those too weak to seek it. And, that, is something I encourage you to keep in mind over the next few weeks, baby cousin."

And with that she disapparated, leaving Sirius standing alone in front of his flat, with the sense that further bad things would soon befall the Order.

**A/N Review! The wedding shall be in the next chapter. **


End file.
